Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by NinjaReads
Summary: Book Two of the Heroes of Olympus. The story picks up where the official first chapter left off. Written in Percy's, Frank's and Hazel's POV. Three demi-gods set out on an epic quest to save the world. Or at least help slow down the enemy. Discontinued.
1. Percy Gets Burned Alive

_Added: August 21, 2011_

**Hey all! This is my first fanfiction story. If you haven't read the official first chapter, I suggest you read it now. It can be found at Rick Riordan's website. My story picks up where the first chapter left. So I hope that you enjoy this story!**

**Note: Everything here is not mine. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, the genius of the series. The book is not the real thing! Only fan made. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Jumping off the side of an extremely steep hilltop? _This was the worst mistake I ever made_, he thought, _no way I'm dying now with barely any memories especially when I remember a girl named Annabeth_. Something told him he's done more dangerous stuff than this before so it calmed him down. While in the air, Percy struggled to get on the platter and use it as a sled. Percy hit the ground hard and hit himself on the front of the platter. He was speeding down the hill so fast, he could feel the force of air pressure, pushing against him, mostly his face. Along the ride down, were a bunch of bumps and large rocks between him and the apartment. He couldn't steer the silver platter so Percy would have some unwanted jumps. As fast as he was going, he thought he would go over the edge of the apartment roof and plunge into his death in no time. The gap closed between Percy and the roof. He dove off of the platter and started rolling towards the edge so that he could slow down while rolling. He desperately tried to stop himself with his feet, legs, or arms, anything, but the momentum was too great.

As he was rolling, he could make out a ledge of the edge of the roof. This would be Percy's last shot. He kept rolling and fell of the roof. Just before he fell to his senseless death, he grabbed the ledge of the roof with all his strength. Pain shot through his shoulder, "Aagh!" It cauesd him to lose grip of the ledge but he still held on. The pain quickly disappeared, which was odd. He should have probably broken his shoulder or something. He looked down, 50 feet below were cars driving at high speeds and sees his magical sword fall toward the the highway below. Great, he lost his only weapon to defend against the gorgons. At the moment, more things were important to him like trying not to fall into the highway. He pulled himself up and ran for the roof's staircase. Up above the hill, Percy could see the two gorgons peeking over the edge, cursing and hissing along with their snaky hair, also probably fighting over each other about how stupid the other was.

He quickly made his way down to the first floor and out the apartment. Percy knew that the gorgons were not going to give up so easily so he didn't stay and slow down. He knew they would find a way down sooner or later. Unsure of where to go, he decided to follow his instincts and run towards the highway tunnel. At the entrance of the highway tunnel, was an old lady who seemed very weak. She had an old wrinkled face with acne all over, blue eyes, white but barely any hair. She wore old dusty clothes which had many holes and smelled like she just came out of the sewers and was leaning on a wooden cane to help her walk.

"Oh dear, young man there. Please help." the old woman said in a low, shaky voice. Percy had a bad feeling about this. He's already fought a monster disguised as a hobo before, and this one may be a monster as well for all he knew, which wasn't a lot. _What now? _Percy thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded, reaching toward his pocket looking for his magical pen, forgetting that he had dropped it somewhere in the highway.

"My name is June and I offer you a choice." June said.

"Look, I really don't have time. Gorgons are after me—." Percy protested.

"Yes, I know all about them. You could leave me here for them to eat me while you run to the ocean safely and live your life, away from any danger." June took the news calmly, raising Percy's suspicion that she may be a monster. Percy whirled around as he heard a scream only to find the gorgons falling off the apartment roof he had come off of.

"Or what?" Percy asking attentively. Option number one already seemed tempting but his instincts told him to keep listening.

"Carry me to the camp with you," She said, sounding more like an order.

"Carry you?" Percy asked in an unsure tone. _She must be joking right? No way I am going to carry this homeless-looking woman, _he thought, _she'll probably just turn into another gorgon or something._

"Yes, through this tunnel and past the river. You will slowly regain your memories, but you will lose the mark of Achilles." River? What river? Far behind Percy, the gorgons started to come at him hissing and cursing,_ You will die, Percy Jackson!_ "You could save all your friends that you once knew and all the gods."

"Why should I?" Percy was almost convinced.

"It's to show your kindness dear." She replied with a smile. Percy saw that she had only a couple of teeth and had a bad case of hygiene. The gorgons were now only a few meters away and coming with their white fangs and razor-sharp claws. In a quick thought, Percy picked up the woman and ran into the tunnel.

Percy ran into the lightly lighted tunnel as fast as he could. But the old lady slowed him down. He could stand and fight and kill the two which would give them time to escape, but he dropped Riptide a while ago. His only option was to outrun them, which was going to be hard. So he thought of another insane idea and ran onto the highway. _This must be the craziest day of my life!_ He thought. It would slow him down, but it goes the same with the gorgons. Many people honked their cars and yelled out the window furiously as they passed by. Some had to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting the teenage boy. Behind him, he heard tires screeching and and from the corner of his eye, he saw a car flipped and then a big KA-BLOOM! He glanced back behind to see what had happened too see that two cars had crashed, probably because of the dim-witted gorgons. He hoped that the passengers were still alive.

"Percy, we must hurry. Quickly! Into the woods before they come back." The woman said worriedly. He didn't argue, turned to the left side of the highway and crossed the road when it was safe and headed to the woods a few kilometers away. They had to cross the river first of course which was a problem. They looked for a boat or something to help them get across the river but there was nothing. The clear blue water was fresh with no salt at all, was flowing quickly and by the looks of it, it would be very hard and dangerous to cross. How did he know all this?

"Go and show me your powers. Follow your instincts." said June. Percy had an uneasy sensation. How could this old woman know anything about him? Maybe she knew who he is and where he came from. And powers? What did she know about any powers? But he had always had a strange feeling whenever he was near water. He felt stronger; he could think more clearly and always full of energy.

_I must be crazy,_ was his only thought as he closed his eyes and focused. He could hear the rushing water eroding the rocks that were further down the stream, he could hear the fish swimming against the flow of the coursing river. He held out his hand and willed the river to slow down, slow enough for them the cross. Percy could feel his energy drop. Slowly, the river was calming down, but was still flowing, just not as intense as before. He stepped into the cold water and felt enormous pain instantly and collapsed.

It was torture. His whole body burned except the small back of his neck. It hurt so much he could voice didn't seem to work. From head to toe his body felt like he'd just been tossed into a bonfire alive. But he had this feeling that this has happened before. The only difference was, he could remember being drowned in black water. No, he couldn't drown, he was breathing somehow. When he saw his body, it was dissapearing. This wasn't happening! No way he thought. _You need something that keeps you attached to the mortal world,_ remembering those words somewhere. He felt hopeless and weak, like he couldn't do anything more than to just accept his fate. What would keep his soul attached to the mortal world?

He looked up and saw a familiar looking face. It was a familiar scene. From underwater, he saw a blond-haired girl, orange t-shirt and blue jeans, extending her hand in aid and said, _Hold on Seaweed Brain. You're not getting away from me that easily._ His pain slowly subsided and he somehow started reappearing. Soon enough, he felt no more burning. He reached for her hand and pulled she pulled himself to the surface. He looked around but there was no one there. With amazing speed, he swam to the other side. When he was ashore, he realized that June was there smiling, completely dry.

"What—how-?" He was speechless. The old woman could not have been able to swim across the river. She could barely stand. "What just happened?"

"Your mark of Achilles is now slowly fading away. You'll feel intense pain from time to time, but never the same place." June responded.

Who was that girl? Percy had a feeling, she knew her but he just couldn't remember. Could it be Annabeth? He wasn't sure, but she was pretty.

A few meters into the woods, Percy saw a big, white, roman-looking archway with words that he couldn't comprehend. Just behind the archway were one guy and one girl, who seemed to be guarding the path behind the arch. The girl was maybe 5'2" shorter than Percy. He caught a glimpse of her golden-blond and purple camp shirt. She had hazel-brown eyes and a bruiesd cheek. The boy, he couldn't really see his hair, but he wore a purple shirt like the girl, a stitches on his chin and beaming green eyes.

They both wore roman armour, wielded shields and wore a helmet with red feathers. They unsheathed their swords and were prepared for battle. Instinctively, Percy reached into his pocket, grabbed his pen and uncapped it. _Wait. I thought I didn't have it, _he thought. The pen grew until it was a three foot bronze sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned the guy on the right.

"I was told to find a camp. This camp is supposed to help me or something." Percy replied in a tired tone.

"Impossible! No one could have survived the outside world this long." The girl said. Percy was confused but that didn't stop the two guards from charging at Percy with blazing eyes.

Before the three broke into the combat, June yelled, "Stop this immediately!" She stepped back and in one glow brightly, everyone had to look away otherwise their eyes would be burnt. Percy wasn't sure of this exactly but he got a feeling. June turned into a large white and grey furred wolf, twice the size of any wolf. It had large, black ferocious eyes which could scare anyone who gazes upon them. But as it appeared, it looked rather confused and alert. It was whirling around, checking its surroundings. Looking if there were any enemies. But when the wolf saw us three, it calmed down and let out a deep sigh.

The two guards dropped to their weapons and bowed respectfully. "Lupa." The girl said. " My deepest apologies. We had no idea it was you"

"Do not worry Hazel. It seems that Percy here has passed the test. Leave him to me. Come with me back to camp. You are excused from guard duty.." Lupa ordered the Hazel. "Bobby, remain at your post. Percy, follow me."

Percy followed Lupa into the camp. He could sense Bobby's eyes staring at him saying, _You got lucky you didn't get cut._ And what did Hazel mean that no one could have survived the outside worldthat long? He put the idea to the back of his head and think about it later. One step into the camp and he could feel vibrations travel up his leg until it reached his neck. Something was telling Percy that something wasn't right. Percy walked behind Lupa a little freaked out. He sensed that these people were his enemies, although he couldn't possibly believed that. These people are here to help him. Well maybe once he got attack, but that was all a misunderstanding.

_Don't worry my young hero,_ a voice said in his mind._ I thank you for your assistance. _Was that-, no it couldn't possibly be June speaking. She just vanished and was replaced by Lupa.

They walked through the woods on a dirt path. Around him, brown figures of girls with pointy-edged ears popped poked their heads out of a tree, which shocked Percy, giggling and waving their hands at him.

"Wood nymphs. Don't bother about them Percy." Hazel said a little disgusted. "They're just a bunch of flirts." Percy didn't see them as a threat, so he waved back and smiled. Hazel rolled her eyes and gave Percy a revolted stare.

"Just out of curiosity, you seemed like you didn't know why you were at camp borders, Lupa." Hazel said. "Weren't trying to find _him_?" Her expression became hopeful.

"Find who?" Percy asked.

"I'll have someone explain that matter to you later." Lupa then turned to Hazel. "And yes, Hazel, I was searching for him. I was about to enter a cave somewhere in a mountain in Oklahoma. I could smell a bit of his scent leading inside. I was about to enter the cave when I was suddenly transported to camp borders. I was stunned for a moment so my vision was a little blurry. I had to check my surroundings. I calmed down until I caught the camp's scent." Hazel looked down, but put up a smile like she didn't hear anything. She was trying not to show anything, but Percy could see the sadness in Hazel's eyes. Even Lupa seemed a little down. Nobody talked the rest of the way.

Not long after, they arrived at a clearing. Around 30 campers wandered around talking and gossipping. They looked at Percy as he passed by them. He could hear some say, _Who's this dude,_ or,_ He probably sucks. He'll probably get kicked out early._ They snickered with their friends. Percy had already built a reputation in this camp. Even though it's the kind he wouldn't want. Most people seemed depressed, like they just lost someone important. When their friends came over, they put on a happier face, forcing themselves to smile, but Percy could still see their sadness, just like he did with Hazel. Percy wondered what happened to this place. Could it be the person Lupa was talking about? He wanted to know so he could help.

Two people caught Percy's eyes. Two guys were dueling with swords, both trying to slice each other apart. Their eyes were filled with intensity and anger. What made it look worse, they weren't wearing any armour. At first, Percy thought the swords were just plastic or something, until one guy deflected the other's attack and cut his leg. Blood started to gush out, but he withstood the pain and continued to fight, even angrier. Percy hoped that this wasn't why he was here.

A bunch of cabins stood in a U formation. Each one with a different colours and different decorations. All cabins though had a symbol on top of their doors. One cabin was very plain, it looked like it was painted over 100 years ago. The cabin was jade green and the paint was wearing off. There'd be graffiti written in the worn out areas. He really didn't want to be stuck in that cabin. Another cabin was in gold, or so Percy thought. No way it could have been real gold. Hazel reassured Percy it was pure gold, as if she were reading his mind. One cabin really bugged him the most. The cabin was painted gray with gold trimmings. On the walls was a woman in a chariot, prepared for battle. Percy tried remember why it seemed so familiar, or why it made him remember something. Even if it was the memory is insignificant, he still wanted to know.

"I'll leave the two of you here." Lupa said. "Welcome to Legionary Camp."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter one (technically chapter 2) of this story. I hope you all liked it. If there is anything that I need to improve on, just let me know and I'll do my best to improve. I'll also try to update the story ASAP. Remember to review! Thanks! NinjaReads :D<strong>


	2. Legionary Camp

_Added: August 22, 2011_

**Here's chapter 2 (3) of the story. It is now being written in Hazel's perspective. You'll meet a couple of new characters here. There's a lot of explaining in this chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. I am trying to make this book as Rick Riordan would do it, so expect a lot of chapters to come.**

**Note: Like last chapter and future ones, characters, books and series are is not mine, ownership is Rick Riordan. Am also a lazy reviser and editor so, my apologies if you see any.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

"I trust that Percy is in good hands." Lupa stared at Hazel apologetically.

"Don't worry, Lupa. I won't let him die." Hazel promised. Lupa was relieved and walked away. Hazel's expression rapidly became disappointed. She'd done this so many times. Giving people a tour of the camp was always given to her. Always, underestimated and looked down on. She hated feeling like that. In a way, she'd always be happier than she usually is when she's with the newbies. Newcomers and Hazel have similar social problems, so she never felt as alone. Reyna, Jason, Frank and Gwen were the only ones who actually respected her and didn't treat her like an outcast.

Hazel put that thought aside and fully introduced herself to Percy as Hazel Brooks, daughter of Mercury. She showed her a tattoo of a caduceus, with SPQR and 1 line across the image meaning she was praetor of the Twelfth Legion. First Legion is the highest rank you can get. Percy scrunched up his face in confusion. Hazel started explaining that there were 12 legions at camp. Your are put into legions based on your skills, your action and behavior. She brought up Call of Duty and told him it's kind of like leveling up in the game, just more realistic at camp. Each line represents that you are a praetor, meaning your the commander of any person lower ranked than you. It's necessary to determine teams for games, quests assignments and other military-related subjects.

When Hazel looked away, someone sneaked up behind Percy, and tripped him to the ground, making him fall face first. Percy groaned as he stood up wiping dirt off his face. Hazel heard a maniac laughter. This guy always messed with new campers on their first day and laughed the same way every time, never getting old at pulverizing the weak. This time, when he saw Percy's face covered in earth, he looked so much like an earth monster, he cracked up even louder. His hands were at his stomach laughing so hard he almost started tearing up. To no one's surprise, it was Dakota. Some other people who saw Percy, cracked up a smile, even those who looked depressed couldn't suppress a giggle. Their happiness disappeared as quickly as it appeared and went back to whatever they were doing before the Dak-Attack, which most campers now often call.

Dakota is an 18 year old boy who stood 6'2", being taller than most. He is very muscular . Not to mention that he was a son of Mars, he makes the perfect bully. Dakota has spiky black hair, though his spikes were red, he wears an unzipped black leather vest with the normal purple camp shirt under, and light gray skinny jeans. His eyes were sea blue, which made him not so scary sometimes.

"That's pure gold! HAHAHAHA!" Dakota teased as he started to calm down. Percy spit out dirt in his mouth and clenched his fist, making it clear he was pissed. His eyes were inflamed. "Oh no! he's gonna attack me! Hehehe." Percy had enough of this guy. He was about to charge when Hazel stepped between the two and holding Percy back.

"Enough of this!" Hazel said with authority and confidence. "Just beat it before Reyna shows up." Dakota flinched, getting scared. The word "Reyna" had always scared him. He was about to insult her but instead his eyes widened and ran away. Hazel didn't know what surprised her more, Dakota running away or her making a stand.

"Sorry about that." Hazel apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." Percy said brushing off the final clusters of dirt and dust on his clothes. "It's cool that you stood up to him." Hazel thanked him, knowing how lucky she got. She was clueless to what she was doing at the time, but she too had enough of Dakota's bullying.

Hazel's eyes strayed from Percy, looking to who was walking up towards them. _Great, _she thought. _No wonder Dakota left._ Percy saw Hazel staring at something, so he rotated to see where she was gazing. Walking up to them was a 15 year old girl, same age as Hazel, who had curly brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a white top, jeans and a Lakers snap-back. Reyna saw what Hazel did, and congratulated her. She blushed, thanking her. She introduced the two. She was a daughter of Venus, praetor of the Second Legion. She was probably one of the only daughter of Venus who actually knew how to handle a blade. Reyna stared at Percy for a moment, studying him. He looked awful his torn, burnt and slime-infected clothes, and don't even go on about the stench around him. Reyna told him washed up before he kills all the trees. No one argued.

They all walked over to men's shower rooms (which is totally private) located to the left side of the cabins. The women's were on the other side, which made sense since the cabins were arranged in the gods' position in Olympus; men on the right and women on the left. Hazel fetched new clothes for Percy to wear. A purple camp shirt and new jeans. The girls waited outside for Percy as he took a shower. They both stood there silent, not knowing what to say when Hazel remembered something. She wanted to ask Lupa about it but she left before she had the chance.

"Hey, Reyna," Hazel said, "Have you ever seen bronze metal before?" Reyna, stunned at the question, shook her head. Hazel told Reyna about Percy's pen that could magically turn into a shiny bronze sword when uncapped it. She also told her about the old woman who spoke with a voice of...well of a younger person and then disappeared in blinding light, then Lupa appearing where the woman vanished.

"That could only be the work of a god." Reyna told her. She was about to speak again when Percy came out looking refreshed. "Maybe we should ask him." They walked up to Percy as he shook his head getting rid of the extra water. Suddenly, Percy cried out in pain. His right had gripping on to his left forearm. The girls quickly ran over to him and asked him what's wrong. Nothing seemed to be wrong with his arm. Was it internal injuries? Hazel called for a medic for assurance.

"No. Don't." Percy protested. He winced in pain one last time, then let loose his grip. "It's alright now." A guy with short black hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue hoodie with a bow slung over his shoulder, ran over to help. On his left arm, there was a crown within a laurel with 6 lines crossing the image. Hazel told the guy it was alright. Nothing was wrong anymore.

"Well, let me introduce myself at least. I'm Frank Gilderwood, son of Apollo and member of the Sixth Legion. Nice to meet you." Frank smiled warmly, shaking Percy's hand. "Why don't you tell me what happened...uhh."

"Percy." Percy introducing himself. He started telling them his story. He told them about waking up with no memories whatsoever about two months ago, only remembering his name and a girl named Annabeth how he was chased by two gorgons and how they wouldn't die in spite of all the different weapons or tools he used, how they crumbled to dust, then almost immediately started to re-form. They would always come back to life within two hours. And also about June and how she knew Percy a lot better than he did and how she magically vanished in blinding light. Frank put his hand on his chin, thinking about the possibilties of how this came to be. By his blank expression, he came up with nothing.

"Wait are you sure her name was June and not _Juno_?" Hazel asked. Percy nodded his head, pretty sure that's what the old lady said.

"Two months ago? That's around when Jason-" Reyna suddenly saddened.

"Disappeared? Is that who the lost person is?" Percy asking, eager to know. Reyna was hurt. She left the group before she started bawl. Frank got up and followed Reyna, to try and console her. He looked back at Hazel, mouthing the words, _Help me._ She gave him a look saying, _You're the one who got yourself in that mess._

"I guess you should know. Jason's a son of Jupiter, one of the big three. It's very rare to see one. Well Jason became praetor of the First Legion after he lead our army to victory on Mount Othryrs. We toppled the throne of Saturn and Jason defeated the titan Krios single-handedly." Hazel stopped for quick moment, remembering the faces of her friends who died during the battle. "Jason was called a hero. He still is. Then he just vanished one night. We've looked for him constantly, especially Reyna. The whole camp was affected she's taken his disappearance the worst. They're not together, but they had strong feelings for each other. They were always together in combat, had each other's backs and protected each other." She was surprised that Percy still had a straight face on. Did he already know? Or does he maybe thinks she's insane? "You're taking this quite calmly. They usually start going crazy or think we're mad, heck, that's what they think when we introduce ourselves."

"Well...with my memories gone, I always have feelings that I should be knowing something or recognize places that trigger parts of my memory. Or at least I think it's part of my memory." Percy said sadly. "But they're never clear, it's usually just random faces that I see but I never know who they are."

"Well, maybe you've been here before, even before I attended this place. And I don't know any Annabeth either. Anyways, I think we should report the monster problem to Lupa." Hazel said.

A horn was blown somewhere in the distance. Hazel got up and told Percy that it was time for dinner. _This is a great opportunity to show Percy around, _she thought happily. She wouldn't have to waste any of her free time doing another boring tour. _Yay!_ Hazel led Percy through the camp showing him all the main buildings and areas, explaining what is was for and stuff. She showed him their sword arena/stadium, which was designed after the Colosseum in Rome. Beside it was the archery range and across the path from it was an infirmary. Behind, archery range were some other obstacles which train you in agility, foot work and all the fundamentals. They kept walking down the path until it split into two directions, for there was a small mountain up ahead. To the left led to the stables, the forges and eventually the wilder part of the camp; the lake and the woods. In front was a small white structure. The building was there for Lupa's assistant, a dryad who manages her paperwork for the gods and financial problems since Lupa had no hands. It was also a small library, many children of Minerva go there. To the right led to an enormous white and gold tent-like pavilion where campers were entering, the place where they needed to go.

Inside the pavilion, were many rows of picnic tables, a lot of campers and even more cutlery on the tables. On the plates, there were already mounds of delicious food that Percy had not even for a while. His mouth was watering a lot. Each camper must be in their proper table along with his/her cabin mate. Since, Hazel didn't know who Percy's godly parent is, she led him to the Mercury table. Everyone there was already throwing a little bit of their food at each other and putting whoopee-cushions under a random person when they were about to sit. Hazel rolled her eyes in disbelief that her siblings were so immature. They sat down across from each other. At the front of the pavilion stood Lupa were creatures with the upper-body of a human and the lower-body of furry goat hinds on one side, and nymphs on the other, all facing towards the campers. In a big gap between the rows of tables and the front where Lupa stood, was a fire pit aflame.

"Satyrs?" Percy asking.

"No, they're fauns. Satyrs is the Greek term. We don't call anything here in Greek." Hazel answered. Once Lupa sat down and growled softly, everyone calmed down and rushed to their tables. Some people clearly didn't get the message and were still whispering to their buddies. This time, Lupa growled louder and they immediately ended their conversation.

"Thank you. Before we begin this meal, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Percy Jackson, who passed the test." Lupa announced. Percy raised his hand so people would be able to acknowledge who he was. Murmuring filled the room. "And with that, let us begin our meal. To the gods!" Everyone raised their goblets and repeated the words.

Row by row, tables were emptied to go up to the fire pit and scrape a part of their meal of the plate and into the fire as a sacrifice. It was finally Mercury's turn to go up. Hazel came up to the pit and scraped off some unwanted meat and veggies. _Hey Dad, _she prayed softly_, I wish you'd be able to help me change my rep here_. Then she left. Percy came up and did the same thing. Everyone finally started eating quickly. But no one ate as quickly as Percy. He ate like a pig making a mess and finished his meal in less than 30 seconds. In one chug, Percy finished his drink. When Hazel asked what he drank, he said, _Blue cherry coke_. He smiled as if he was remembering a funny joke.

Dinner wrapped up pretty quickly. Hazel went to join Frank and Percy who were already getting to a conversation.

"-over with me at the training grounds. Oh, hey there Hazel." Frank greeted. "I was just talking to Percy about training. You wouldn't mind if-"

"Yeah, go right ahead. I got some news that might interest Lupa." She waved to the two good-bye and headed towards the mountain.

Lupa is usually in her cave up, near the mountain's peak, tending to her pups. Thank the gods that the mountain wasn't all that tall. She'd be climbing all day if it were any taller. The mountain is pretty steep all-around so if you don't know how to rock climb without a harness, following Hazel's action is not recommend. But luckily, Hazel is an amazing rock climber. The mountain was made for animals who were really good at jumping. Every 2 or 3 meters, were platforms large enough for a bear to sleep on. It took her about 15 minutes getting to Lupa's cave. Her cave was just like any other you would find in the wild. It's walls are rounded, dark when it's night and it doesn't go very deep (which is good 'cause Hazel can be claustrophobic). Inside, she saw Reyna and Lupa talking. Reyna was complaining angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to launch a search party? Please let me go look for him!" Reyna implored.

"Because you are letting your emotions control you. You would make hasty decisions, which could end up bad with your teammates." Lupa reasoned. "This matter is closed. I suggest you leave before I am forced to demote you." Reyna whirled around and stormed out the cave with tears running down cheeks. I gave her a sympathetic look saying, _I'll talk with you soon._ Lupa was laying down on her bed, made of leaves and twigs, cuddling her two little pups. Hazel stepped forward and bowed to Lupa.

"I have something to report." Hazel said. She reported about Percy witnessing killed monsters re-forming instantly. According to Percy, they were almost invincible. Lupa laid there for a moment, think if it was possible. As ancient as she was, she could not come up with any possibilities. To think that there'd finally be peace after the Titan War, something much more terrible was beginning. Could the Great Prophecy have already started? There's no way it would happen so fast. The last Great Prophecy nearly took 70 years to complete. Lupa shook her head and put that thought aside.

"Thank you, Hazel. You may leave." Lupa ordered. Hazel bowed and left the cave. _That look on Lupa's face, _Hazel thought,_ was fear._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter two guys. I really hope I start getting more reviews, I'm not sure if anyone's reading my stories or not, but has only been a day since I first published this. So if you guys have friends who love the HoO series, let them know about my story :). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again if there is anything I should improve on, just let me know. I would like to improve my skills as well as satisfy the readers out there. I know I haven't had as much action yet, but I am getting there. Next chapter there will be some fighting. <strong>

**Rate and review :D**


	3. The Son of Neptune

_Added: August 24, 2011_

**Here is chapter number 3! Some pretty cool stuff happens in this chapter. More action like I promised. Quite a lot of fighting. Monsters make an appearance here! Also It is being written in Frank's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, characters or series. All belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank<strong>

Percy's archery skills were horrific. He tried convincing Frank that archery was not his skill, but Frank insisted and encouraged him. He thought that maybe since he lost all his memories, he might be able to become a great archer. He shouldn't be that bad right? Wrong. Boy, was he wrong.

First attempt, from 200 meters, Percy raised the bow and took a deep breath. He pulled back the string, aimed and released the arrow. The arrow flew in the air. One moment it seemed to be a hit, but it fell and landed at 30 meters away from the target. Okay. It wasn't that bad for his first try.

Second attempt, same distance, and the same routine. Percy adjusted his aim, pulling the string further back. He released the string but it was obvious that it would miss the target, soaring through the air too high. _That one was worse than the first,_ Frank thought. He gave Percy a smile smile of confidence.

Third attempt, from 150 meters, except this time, Frank replace the target with a dummy made of straw. He theory is that if Percy shot something more humanoid, he would be able to hit it. Percy aimed and then fired. This time, the arrow when way over the dummy and flew all the way near the stables, landing beside a girl. She fell down, screaming at an extremely high pitch, breaking one of the stable gates which kept the winged horses in. When the white-pegasus saw the opening, it whinnied and ran out. It galloped for a little but and then it started flapping its wings. With one push off, the pegasus flew into the sky, running away from the camp...well _flying _away. The girl, was knocked out, unconscious and was sent to the infirmary. As soon as they found out about the incident, Frank put on a guilty smile and drove Percy away from the archery range.

Okay, Frank admitted Percy was a terrible archer. Probably the worst one he's ever taught. They headed into the arena to see if Percy could handle a blade. It wasn't Frank's preferred weapon and he wasn't the greatest, but he had to find out what Percy's strengths were if he is to survive in the mortal world. Frank went to the storage room where all the equipment and weapons were stored. Frank took out out a few swords and spread them in front of Percy, all different sizes and shapes. To Percy's surprise, it was all gold.

"Take your pick. I suggest this one." Frank offered. Percy picked up the sword, gawking at the magnificent gold metal. He did a few practice swings to try and get a feel for the sword.

"Real gold, huh?" Percy said in disbelief. Frank nodded. "It feels...unbalanced. How about..." Percy put the golden sword down and reached into his pocket and grabbed his pen.

"A pen? You're going to fight with a pen?" Frank laughed. His laughter quickly ceased to exist when Percy uncapped the pen. The pen grew into a shiny bronze sword. Frank's mouth dropped open, staring at the magical pen in awe. _Just like Jason's gold coin_, Frank thought.

"I suppose you don't recall-" Frank started saying when Percy cut him off.

"Nope. No memory." Percy answered with a smile. "Come on let's duel."

"Uhh...yeah. Alright." Frank said shaking his head to shake off the astonishment. _Why don't I get one of those?_ He silently said. They both put on their armour which always felt a little awkward since they had to wear a "man-skirt", the girls would call it. Since Frank was not much of a swordsman, they just fought to see what each other was capable of. They started off, dancing around the arena, waiting for the other to attack. Frank did a couple of fake jabs, trying to make Percy flinch and then attack when he was off-guard.

"What's the matter Frank? Having trouble attacking?" Percy chuckled.

Frank just smiled back and did another fake, this time lunging forward. Percy smirked as he got closer to deflect Frank's attack, which wasn't necessary. Frank was shocked by his speed and accuracy. Percy went for a slash at Frank's ribs, but he hopped back before he got sliced.

"Wow. Not bad." Frank complimented.

He charged at Percy going for a downward slice, Percy parried and jabbed. Frank dodged it and went for the feet. Percy jumped to escape getting hit, and attempting a jump attack. Frank rolled forward and spun around swinging his sword at his opponent one-handed, using the momentum to make his attack stronger, fully aware that it would leave him wide open. Percy jumped and lunged immediately, realizing his opportunity, but it was thwarted when Frank instinctively raised his arm, blocking the attack with his metal wristband. They both backed off, catching their breath. They were both a little drained of energy, but Frank was sweating like a waterfall.

"Tired already?" Percy teased. "I'll finish it the next move if you want."

"Oh really? I'd like to see that." Frank said sarcastically.

Percy put on a sly grin on his face. He charged and stabbed for his chest. Frank blocked successfully, only to realize that it was what Percy wanted. With one twist and push of his sword, Frank was disarmed. Frank put his hands up in surrender.

"Gods, you weren't joking. That was amazing! If Lupa saw your skills, you could become a pretty high ranking praetor." Frank complimented. From somewhere around the room, he heard slow clapping coming from the entrance. Frank was stunned to see that the clapping came from Dakota. Percy's eyes were fixed on him. By the looks of it, he was staying alert so nothing unexpected would happen. Frank thought the exact same thing. Dakota was never to be trusted.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that." Dakota looking offended. "That was very impressive, Percy. And that's saying a lot." He walked up to the two with a vague expression, then looked at Frank. "It's your turn for border patrol. Reyna's waiting outside." Frank hesitated. He didn't want to leave Percy to the likes of Dakota. It's still day one and he's a newbie. He's already seen Percy get tripped, now Dakota's come back to finish what he's started. Percy gave Frank a reassuring look, which didn't really reassure anything. But he had no choice. He sighed deeply and left Percy to his doom.

"Just try not to kill him." Frank whispered to Dakota as he passed by him. But he just smiled as if he were saying, _Yeah right._ Frank was still uncomfortable about this. Usually, newbies who spar with Dakota, ends up in the infirmary. But the fact that Percy's skills were great, was the only thing that kept him hoping that that wouldn't happen. As Frank was exiting the building, he saw a bunch of campers fill the arena seats. _Great, a public event,_ he thought. When he walked out of the arena, he found Reyna standing there with a spear in one hand an a shield on the other and tapping her foot on the ground as if she stood there for an hour.

"You know Percy and Dakota are gonna fight in there." Frank saying a little annoyed.

"Yeah. I saw Percy fight you. He's got skill. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed it." Reyna replied. Frank rolled his eyes thinking, _You always say that._ "And if you haven't noticed, his fighting style is different. I've never seen it before in my life." Frank was confused. A different style of combat? What was she talking about? But this was Reyna. She knew more things about swords than he did. On the other hand, he knew more about bows and arrows. Frank put the thought aside and slung his bow over his should and walked with Reyna to their patrol posts. They passed by the cabins and took a small detour to the Vulcan cabin. Reyna knocked on the door and got Bobby, who was already dressed in armour.

They went to the camp's border and started their night shift, the worst shift ever. First of all, you'd have to stay awake the whole night and second, nothing ever happens during the night. Being ADHD, they couldn't stay still for a while. To pass time, Frank shot arrows at a tree, Bobby took out some metal and started to create metal figures, just like most Vulcan children do when their bored. And Reyna was just sitting down, sharpening her spear with rage, as if she was thinking about what she would do to the person who took Jason. A few minutes after of wasting time, they all heard cheering and stomping coming from within the camp. Something probably happened and Frank didn't want to find out.

After a couple of hours, they walked to their next post. Frank guessed that it was maybe 10 or 11 at night because it was getting really dark and chilly. You wouldn't be able to see a single thing in this darkness if it wasn't for the full moon. Suddenly, they heard twigs snap from somewhere outside the borders. There were some hissing and he swore he heard wings flapping. Frank could make out two silhouettes flying over the river. Frank nodded to Reyna and Bobby to make sure he wasn't going psycho.

"I totally forgot we had wings!" one said surprisingly. They both landed safely on camp-side land.

"Stheno, you idiot! If we flew down that building like I said, we could have had demi-god for snack." another said in a raspy voice. "Now you make the same mistake, losing another! She's going to be really angry if she ever finds out." They both froze suddenly. "I smell the girl. She's somewhere near. And a little bit of Jackson." They stepped a little closer to the woods and their faces were revealed. Their whole body were scaly-green and snake-like, instead of hair there were snakes and had tusks on both sides of their mouths. Bobby nearly cried out but Reyna covered his mouth before he could. They raised their noses in the sky, smelling the air to know which way the scent was coming from, and then quickly slithered away, picking up a trail.

"Monsters. And it's the gorgons Percy ran away from." Reyna whispered. "Let's look for this other demi-god. She should be near." The three followed the gorgons silently behind camp borders, until the gorgons spotted something.

"There!" the one named Stheno said pointing somewhere. They all looked forward to where it was pointing and saw third person, just coming ashore from swimming across the river. As she stepped on land, the moon shone on her face, making her visible to everyone. Her face was bruised and cut, and she was breathing heavily, making her seem that she's been fending off monsters without any break all day. She was defenseless and worn out. Bobby's eyes widened as he recognized who she was.

"Gwen!" Bobby called out. Gwen's eyes lit up for a moment and smiled. They came to the rescue.

The gorgons turned around to see where the sound came from but all they saw was a regular old forest. Reyna knew that they were suspicious of the place, but they were more focused on Gwen. Before anyone could try and defend her, the gorgons quickly attacked and bit Gwen multiple times. She cried out in agony. Bobby couldn't stand the sight and charged out. He drew his sword and tried to slice the two in one swing but they moved away at the last second. Gwen was too injured and tired that she passed out and fell backwards back into the water. Bobby jumped in without any hesitation.

Frank shot an arrow at one of them taking one by surprise, but she noticed and dodged it. Reyna ran out and charged at the other one with her spear and was locked into battle.

"Come out you coward!" By the sound of it, it was Euryale.

Frank happily came out and shot a bunch of deadly accurate shots. Euryale was fast dodging most arrows, but Frank was faster. He adjusted his aim after every shot and eventually he hit her at her...well where her legs should be. She fell down and and cursed at Frank. But he didn't pay attention to her and shot an arrow right between her eyes. She disintegrated to golden dust and was no more...for a while. He was about to go and help Reyna but she had it all under control. She stepped aside Stheno's charge and stuck her in the stomach. With that, she crumbled to dust just like Euryale. Frank noticed that Stheno was already re-forming and so was Euryale.

"Percy wasn't kidding." Frank said worriedly. Somewhere further down the river, Bobby came out of the river, pulling Gwen out of the river. He laid her on the ground and put his head against her chest, to check if her heart was still beating. He listened for a second and heard a heartbeat, two. She was still alive. Bobby was relieved. He looked so scared and worried about Gwen. It was obvious that he had feelings for Gwen. Frank came over and put a hand on Gwen's forehead.

"She's burning up. She could have been poisoned." Frank said hurriedly. "She needs to be treated immediately. Bobby nodded and picked up Gwen and headed for the infirmary. Behind him, Reyna screamed. He spun around to see Reyna being taken by the gorgons. He reached into his quiver for arrows but he was all out. The gorgons were already too far for Frank to run after. He fell down to his knees, thinking he was a failure.

Suddenly, a two people jumped out of the forest and attempted to slice the gorgons apart, but they flapped their wings and flew away. One of them got to slice the arm that was holding Reyna and dropped her. One of them caught her and put her down on the ground. Frank ran up to them to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Hazel. Sup Percy. Thanks for the help." Frank thanked happily. Percy and Hazel nodded then looked up at the gorgons, wondering what they should do about them. Although, there wasn't much they could do.

"Don't just stand there! They know where the camp is!" Reyna ordered.

"I've got this." Percy stepped up and raised his hands.

At first nothing happened. Then the water sprouted and blasted towards the gorgons who were now screaming their heads off. Hazel, Reyna and Frank stood there in awe. _No way,_ Frank thought. _Could he really be him?_ The water reached the gorgons, but they flapped harder and climbed even higher, but Percy willed the water to rise even faster. The water suddenly, transformed into giant hands, copying Percy's exact movements. He reached and made a grabbing gesture and the hands mimicked him by grabbing the gorgons by their "leg" and pulled them down into the river to the bottom. Under, the gorgons slowly disintegrated into golden dust. Screaming and cursing, they soon were nothing. As soon as the water fell back down, Percy dropped down unconscious. Frank ran over to the river to see if they stayed down for good. The golden dust tried reforming, but the rushing river kept pulling them apart like a game of tug of war.

"Unbelievable. H-he's the son of Neptune." Hazel rubbing her eyes, making sure what she saw was real.

"We should get him to the infirmary." Reyna suggested. Frank and Hazel nodded in agreement and carried him back to camp. "Just like Jason..." Reyna frowned for a moment and then asked, "Why did you guys come? Not that I'm happy, but how did you know we were in trouble?"

Hazel explained that she saw Percy running towards the camp borders and stopped him to ask what was wrong, him telling her that while he was in the infirmary, he heard Bobby saying something about gorgons at camp borders.

"See, Reyna? Percy lost to Dakota!" Frank a little furious.

"No, he didn't. He won." Hazel said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter three. It was definitely more thrilling and more action-packed right? I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took a while to think of the last part, deciding whether I should reveal Percy's godly parent now or later and if I should get Reyna to be captured.<strong>

**I might not be able to post another chapter until after the weekend since I will be gone, camping with my family and a couple of friends. If you want, I'll put up what I have before I leave.**

**Remember to rate and review! And please review. I'd really like to know what you guys think.**

**NinjaReads :D**


	4. Greek vs Roman

_Added: 1st half - August 25, 2011  
>2nd half - August 28, 2011 <em>

**Hey guys! From now on since school and basketball season is coming, updates will be slower but I'll still be writing. The more reviews you put, the more time I'll put into the story, and hopefully faster updates. **

**BTW, I have seen a video with Rick Riordan reading part of Chapter Two which is pretty awesome. I don't want to spoil it but you guys can look for it. All I can say is, my predictions for chapter two was close, not too far off in some parts. :D spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, book or series. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy wasn't feeling to comfortable being left with alone with Dakota, regardless of the hundred or so campers gathering around to watch him "supposedly" get beat up by the strongest camper in the whole camp. People grouped themselves with their friends and started whispering to each other before anything even started. Others giggled and stared at Percy dreamily, that or they were looking at Dakota's biceps. Percy guessed that this was a normal event since Lupa was here to watch the fight. _Is this just another test? _Percy thought. Well, all he knew was that he wasn't gonna let this guy beat him. He started to remember someone that had the personality of Dakota. Always wanting to battle, likes beating up punks, not that Percy's a punk or anything.

Another thing started to annoy Percy. The names of the gods seemed wrong. It should be Ares, not Mars, and Aphrodite, not Venus and a bunch of other names that came into mind. But those names, they were...what? Greek? He honestly didn't know why or how he knew those names, but something held him back from speaking them. Especially when Lupa was around. But something about that wolf made him feel uneasy, more alert and much more careful with his tongue. Percy averted his eyes back to Dakota who was now in full armour, looking delighted to pulverize me. Instead of the standard silver metal plating, his armour was entirely red. _Different shades probably representing the different stages of anger_, Percy silently joked.

"Why're you just standing there, punk?" Dakota teased as his metal wristbands transformed into gold blades. "We're here to battle, not stare at one another."

Percy really didn't like this guy. But a strange feeling shot through him. The word Mars-Ares whatever the god's name is, he felt that he had a bad relationship with him. He's not sure where or when he's ever met a god, but it wasn't a good feeling.

Percy already had his pen in his hands, so he uncapped it, preparing for battle. As the pen grew into a three-foot long bronze sword, the crowd gasped and murmured among themselves, probably saying stuff like,_ What is that made of? _or _What kind of guy is he?_ or _This guy is weird._ Percy didn't really care about what he heard, he's tired of being thought of a weakling, being looked down on and weird...according to the others anyways.

"Before we start off, I should introduce myself. I am Dakota Moralla, son of Mars and member of the first legion and strongest person in the camp." Dakota said as he flexed his muscles off to the girls. Some rolled their eyes, others giggled. One actually fainted, which was a little scary. His looks could kill.

"I am uhh-Percy Jackson." Percy said. "And that's all about I remember." He probably looked like an idiot, not knowing anything else besides his name.

Dakota laughed at his stupidness and charged, making the first move of the battle. He swung his first sword downwards right at Percy. Percy would have blocked it but something told him to get away. He listened to his conscious and rolled to his right, dodging Dakota's smash. Percy looked back at the broken ground where he once stood. Dakota's slow but he's powerful. But the fact that he has two swords, will make it harder to dodge for him to dodge all the time. Dakota just kept on coming and Percy kept on avoiding blocking. Dakota gradually got used to Percy's movements and anticipated them.

He swung the sword on his left hand and Percy was forced to block it. Percy lifted his blade just in time to defend himself, but the force of the swing was too much and pushed Percy's blade back, far enough for Dakota's gold sword to wound his right arm. Percy winced, but didn't cry out. It was adrenaline taking control. He rolled aside and got away from Dakota. Percy took a quick look at his wound which didn't look to serious at the moment.

_Even strength must bow down to wisdom,_ Percy heard from the back of his head. He thought about that statement and figured that Dakota was just strong and slow. Percy was faster and more agile. Dakota came charging at Percy, thinking he was off guard. Percy made a move that surprised the whole crowd, he charged. Dakota smirking as he charged. _Finally, I can truly beat him to a pulp., _he thought. He slashed at Percy who didn't move out of the way at all. _What an idiot!_ Dakota started to make out a little bit of laughter. At the last second, Percy stepped aside and stabbed Dakota at the ribs. Success! Dakota bellowed in pain and got angry. With the other sword, he slashed downwards. Percy absorbed the strike and kicked his wound. A little dirty, but Dakota was dirty himself. Dakota took a few steps backwards. Percy saw this opportunity and cut his leg, which brought his opponent on one knee.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked. Both breathing heavily. For a moment, everyone was waiting for an answer from Dakota. Silence filled the arena. Dakota looked up at Percy, angry, but Percy saw another thing. Embarrassed?

Dakota sighed and smiled, "I yield. Congratulations, Percy."

The crowd stood up and cheered. It was so loud the entire nation probably could hear and think there was an earthquake. It wasn't everyday that newcomers beat Dakota, much less even actually fight him decently. Although, people still stared at Percy like he was a freak. But he didn't care. He felt accepted. Some people came down and complimented him, saying sorry about what they've been saying about him behind his back and stuff. Dakota was heading to the infirmary with a help of some of his half-siblings who all gave Percy the evil look.

"Percy Jackson!" someone yelled over all the noise. Everyone stopped as they recognized the voice. It was Lupa, obviously. "Come with me. I wish to have...a word with you." That didn't sound too well. She sounded furious or frustrated. Everyone was startled at what just happened. Percy beat Dakota and she doesn't even seem to care. The crowd whispered again and went back to the way it was. Percy swallowed in uneasiness and followed Lupa out of the arena and led him past the lake, heading towards to the ocean.

The closer they got to the water, the more calm Percy felt. He could feel the water filling him with energy. That calmness vanished when Percy saw Lupa's angered face.

"So-uhhh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Percy asking nervously.

"Show me some respect!" Lupa snapped. Percy backed off, and bowed. "Better. Now, I know exactly who you are, you have just given yourself away."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Percy was puzzled. What does she mean? Lupa, who is now walking around in circles around Percy, examined him. Wait, Lupa knows who he is, could she know about his past? About his old life? He decided better not to ask with her current mood.

"You are a Greek. Your celestial bronze sword gave it away and your style of fighting. I should kill you right now and be done with it." Thunder boomed across the sky. Lupa looked up talking to no one, "I know! You are lucky that the gods favor you." Percy was totally lost in what she's saying. Celestial bronze? Is that what his sword is made of?

"What do you have against the Greeks?" A pretty dumb question but Percy was clueless. Lupa growled and glanced at Percy. It seems to be a touchy subject.

"I am forbidden to speak about it. But you might be related to Jason's disappearance. And you might be yet quite useful. I sense great potential in you. One that I haven't seen in many centuries." Lupa quietly said. She was sad about one thing for sure. Jason missing or about the Greeks. Percy didn't want to find out. "Starting tomorrow, you will be training _extremely_ hard and learn about discipline. Now, in my camp, those who disobey orders or misbehaves, will be my dinner. That is our rule. You have been spared countless times today. The next time, you will not have a second chance." Lupa stared at Percy, checking for signs of weakness or fear. Thankfully, she didn't, which is a good start.

"That is all, Percy Jackson. Once this is all over, I do not want to see you again." Percy bowed and walked away, relieved that she didn't bite his head off or something.

A few steps and his right arm started to burn. It was coming from the cut Dakota gave him. He was poisoned. He could barely stand up. Lupa grabbed Percy's shirt with her fangs and carried him to infirmary with amazing speed. As soon as they got there, a bunch of other demi-gods rushed and carried Percy to a bed. They wrapped his cut with bandages and stripped it on tightly to prevent more blood loss. A girl brought a plate of yellow cubes and another brought something in a cup. _Nectar and ambrosia, _Percy thought.

The girl with the nectar came up first and let him take two sips at max. Percy was surprised that it tasted like chocolate chip cookies, and something blue came to mind. He didn't know why and he didn't care. The nectar wasn't what he expected it to be, but he liked the way it is. After the two sips, he started to feel less pain. The girl with the ambrosia came over and gave him one cube. He ate it and he started to feel his injury healing already. The medics told him to rest. He didn't protest and closed his eyes.

In his dream, he saw a place with a lake, a forest and a bunch of other people running around with swords and shields. It was a similar place to Legionary Camp, just a little different. The atmosphere here seemed for calm and less strict. Percy could see the ocean which was far away from where he stood. On the ocean, some people were building some sort of shit. The hull seemed to be done an were no working on the inside of the ship since no one was on the deck. If Percy's eyesight was correct, he thought he was seeing a one-eyed person. But that would mean it's a cyclops. Could these guys be the enemy? When he looked at the sandbanks, on top of a rock, a blond haired girl was staring out into the ocean. Immediately, Percy felt that these people were allies. The scene shifted and Percy was now standing in front of a woman wearing a cloak made of goatskin and was glowing faintly. Once Percy found out who it was, he bowed.

"Hera." Percy said.

The goddess smiled and replied, "That is my Greek counterpart. As of right now, I am Juno." Percy was about to speak when Juno interrupted him, "I know you have a lot of questions right now, but I cannot answer them all. I also cannot give you back your memories until the time is right."

"But why?" Percy complained like he was a 4 year-old. "Why am I here?"

"To keep you from harm." The goddess reasoned. "Your future will be more dangerous than you have ever faced, that is why I have sent you here. You have accomplished many quests and we gods are truly grateful, but we are in need of your service again Percy, and so does the world. Now go and wake, it's time you show them who you are." And with that confusing valedicton, the goddess disappeared and Percy popped open his eyes and sat up straight on his bed. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness.

Percy turned to the entrance as he heard someone rushing in. He saw a familiar looking boy carrying someone he didn't recognize. The boy was Bobby. Percy could see his concern about the girl in his green eyes. Bobby muttered something about stupid gorgons attacking her or something and that they were at camp borders. This caught Percy's attention immediately. He had some unfinished business with those two siblings. Percy still wasn't fully recovered, but he got up anyways and headed out the infirmary and towards camp borders.

* * *

><p><em>After the battle between Percy and the gorgons<em>

Before passing out, Percy felt two things. One, his whole face was on fire and two, someone slapping the Had-uhh Pluto out of him. Although he was unconscious, he was pretty sure both his cheeks were red. When he woke up, he saw a girl feeding him some nectar. He was still a little weak from the whole water incident. Behind the girl was a creature with the top half a human body and the lower half, the body of a horse. A centaur. Percy recognized this scene. When he regained complete focus, he looked around, only to see Reyna and Lupa around him in some building he's never been in. The whole place seemed to have never been used, at least not for hundreds of years. The room was dark and dust covered to majority of the place. The walls were blue and there were only 2 beds in the whole room, which isn't that big.

"Where am I?" Percy asked as he sat up. He still felt a little drowsy, but with one more sip of nectar and he was all better.

"You are in Neptune's cabin. The cabin of your father." Lupa said unenthusiastically. Reyna looked at Percy oddly. She seemed to be psyched, sad and angry at the same time. Possibly confusion too, trying to decide how she should be feeling. Reyna help Percy up and led him to the door. Once turned the dusty old knob, bright light shone in his face. Percy was out for the whole night! He suddenly remembered Lupa threatening Percy about what was about to start today. Percy gulped in nervousness. Lupa and Reyna followed.

"All hail, Percy Jackson, the son of Neptune!" Lupa said loudly. The whole camp bowed and repeated the words. Okay, a little bizarre getting praised by the whole camp. What made it even more bizarre, was the fact that everyone was eyeing him. Looking for something to happen.

"How can you be so sure he's the son of one of the big three?" One finally asked. Hazel, Frank and Reyna all stepped in and described what happened at camp borders. "Then why hasn't he been claimed?" Asked another. This caused the crowd to babble and buzz. Everybody was in shocked. Did he do something wrong? Or was it the fact he was able to do something most people couldn't? Why did everyone make such a big fuss over him? Lupa finally stepped forward and took a deep breath, knowing something everyone else didn't. And she didn't seem to happy about it. She growled loudly for everyone to hear and get their attention.

Lupa cleared her throat and slowly announced, "It is obvious to say...that young, Percy here, has already been claimed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait guys, got home pretty late. Anyways, that's chapter 4. Although, I don't know why can't put the 3 stars in the middle (meaning there's a time lapse) so I put a line instead. I guess 7 reviews is good enough for me. Even one review brightens up my day. Also, two simple words like "Loved it" or "Great job" is all you really need to type. I'll update soon! Oh and wish me luck on tomorrow's basketball tryouts!<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**


	5. Training Begins

_Added: September 2, 2011_

**Here's chapter five! Sorry for taking a while again. I'm starting to get a really busy schedule so please bear with me! Lost internet connection a few days back. Anyways this chapter was made a little shorter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, characters and series. Rick Riordans owns all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

That's impossible! How on Pluto is he already claimed? There's no way that's possible. First of all, no one has ever heard of Percy before, not until yesterday. Secondly, there's no other safer camp than this one. No other camp has demi-gods and have real sword battles. Where else could Percy have been claimed? He couldn't possibly have been claimed along the way here.

Hazel was getting really suspicious of Percy. There were too many facts that Percy was extremely different, though they don't know if it's good or bad. Hazel looked at Frank. He looks like he's thinking the same thing. But Reyna seemed so lost. She knew Jason was a kid of the Big Three, and now Percy shows up and turns out to be Big Three material too. This wasn't helping Reyna's problem at all. Although we weren't supposed to show any kind of weakness, Reyna seemed like she was about to burst into tears. Hazel hoped Lupa wouldn't see what she saw.

After the camp sort of, half-accepted the news, they all walked away and went to start their training. Hazel stayed for a while to go to Percy and ask him a few questions, but Lupa looked straight at her, and called her over. Hazel hurriedly ran over to her and bowed. Frank was also called up and did the exact same thing as Hazel.

"You are to stay by Percy's side during his training." Lupa looked back and forth at Hazel, Reyna, Percy and Frank. "You three have already been through some experiences with Percy, so you four can most likely be able work together." She said that as if no one else would work with Percy without difficulty. Yet, Hazel didn't seem to be surprised. He may have gotten a pretty good reputation here, but others still think...different of him. All three Romans nodded their heads and responded with a very loud, yet very polite, "Yes ma'am!" Percy was probably the only one confused, but he bowed anyways.

"You all know the punishment for misbehavior, disobedience or showing of weakness." Lupa said with what looked like a grin. She looked around the three veteran campers for assurance that they knew. Lupa especially glared at Reyna. _She must want Percy hurt,_ Hazel thought. Now, that's kind of scary. The three roman demi-gods nodded. Hazel nodded slowly, not really liking the the word _punishment._ She's been through some of those and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Okay, Hazel being honest here, this was probably the best thing ever, and also the worst. What makes this so good, is that she wouldn't have to train as much as she would normally do, and she'd hopefully get to watch Percy fail. However, on the other side of the matter, Percy seemed to know a lot. Too much for the average newbies to know. And he was already "claimed". He could be a spy for all they know. Unsure if anybody else thought so, Hazel doubted that Percy was the enemy. He's saved Reyna from being captured already and killed two gorgons, more than anyone has done during the first day at camp.

"By the way, you all still have to train. You will have the exact same training as Percy." Lupa ordered. _Awww,_ Hazel thinking, _there goes my free time._

Anyways, she hoped that Percy was ready for some extreme training. Knowing Reyna, she's going to push Percy hard, past his limit to the point he's dead tired at the end of the day coming up...the _long_ day. By the way, since Percy`s been out for more than 2 months, he had to ask about the fate. Frank told him it was mid-February. Percy asked why it doesn't snow and the others just laughed. Reyna replied to his question unhappily.

Alright!" Frank exclaimed. "It's archery practice first! I want to him to be able to hit the target when I'm done with him!" Frank looked a little amused, while Percy was blushing. Did something happen when he tried to shoot an arrow?

"Fine. Fundamentals with Hazel. Then sword practice after. I got something planned for Percy." Reyna commanded.

"Might I ask what the punishment is?" Percy curiously asking. Hazel gave him a look saying, _You don't want to know!_ No one answered Percy's question, making sure he doesn't find out until he gets their _treatment. _They all walked over to the archery range, with Frank leading the group. At their destination, the instructor at the moment was Gwen.

Gwen's a 16 year-old girl, daughter of Apollo, praetor of Legion Three, the best archer and also the camp's oracle. She had eyes that changes colour every time, depending on the reflection of the light. Right now, they were blue. She had dirty blond hair and was wearing the usual purple camp shirt, camo pants and leather combat boots. She resembled a soldier, but she's actually not as soldier-like as she looks. There were at least 20 people for archery lessons today, which was an average amount of people.

"Alright! First 5 people to hit 10 consecutive bull's-eye will not be doing push-ups!" Gwen ordering. She saw the group of four at the entrance of the range and ran over. "You're late. I should make you do laps." Gwen joking. "So? What's the plan here?" Frank explained how terrible Percy's shots are and that he's going to need a lot of help with these skills. The other two, just went to a free target and started to shoot before some other people beat them. Although Reyna and Hazel weren't too skilled at this skill. After Frank finished his explanation, Frank started shooting some arrows and Gwen brought Percy to a target far from the others for safety reasons.

Gwen taught Percy the 2 different kinds of shooting positions. The horizontal and vertical. She taught Percy the standard position (the vertical) and carefully instructed how to aim and how far to pull back the string. Gwen loaded up her bow and told Percy to copy her exact form. He matched her exact movements, but his aim was still off. Gwen tried to teach him the crossbow, but he still couldn't get close to the target. _Is this what Frank meant? _Hazel thought.

At the end of the practice, Percy still didn't get one shot to land, so Gwen made him do 50 push-ups and a lap around the range, along with Reyna, Hazel and the other campers who didn't get 10 bull's-eye. Hazel and Reyna both thought he was hopeless, practically laughing now, but Gwen seemed determined to teach him.

"Is that what the punishment is?" Percy chuckled.

"Nope. And I suggest that you don't try to get punished." Hazel responded. Percy could wanted to ask why, but he saw Hazel's expression. It just told him exactly what the punishment was. Well...how bad it is anyways.

Next up were Hazel's territory. The obstacle course or the mental challenge some might say. The course is made of extremely small stepping platforms, unbalanced wooden bridges and other obstacles which you are required to run through. There are also some climbing involved. To make it even more challenging, swinging and thrown objects are in the way. Also, the whole obstacle course is suspended in the air. All objects are built by the Vulcan cabin of course. Greek fire, explosive arrows and all other kinds of dangerous stuff. Beside the course, was the exact same stuff except no distracting objects. That one's meant for combat training.

Bobby was instructing this class. He's not a son of Mercury, but he's still pretty good at his footwork and one of the fastest people to complete the challenge. He's actually a son of Ceres, so he was never expected to do so good in these kind of stuff. Percy, Reyna and Frank were all sent to do the course and finish it within two minutes.

Percy was in total shock and Hazel couldn't help but burst out laughing. All the new kids were as stunned as Percy. Only Reyna seemed dead serious. Frank could sympathize with Percy. He was never too good with his footwork since all he usually does is stand still and shoot arrows accurately. Nothing more, nothing less. He's not bad of a swordsman, but his bow is his preferred weapon.

Since, it was an obstacle course, there's no need to teach. The only rule of the course is to get to the other side without falling. Percy was chosen to go first. He got ready at the starting platform, waiting for the signal to begin. The buzzer went off and so did Percy. Everyone gazing as Percy was running through the small stepping platforms with blazing speed. He dodged the fire balls and knives with ease. But of course, great things come to an end, as Percy trips on jumping obstacles and falls face first onto the ground. The others just laughed their heads off until they started tearing up. So there was another thing Percy needed to improve on. As a reward for not finishing, Percy was made to do the quick feet drill for 5 min and the ladder drill for 5 min as well.

Lunch came after all that and Percy seemed to relieved to be eating. Yet, he didn't seem bothered that he was the only one at his table. Just like Jason. Always on his own at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oh that, reminded Hazel. Percy hasn't even had breakfast today. After lunch, Percy and his "trainers" went to the sword arena. Hazel wanted to avoid this part. Reyna had killer eyes after learning about Percy. The arena was pretty full. Ever since Jason became a hero of heroes, everyone wanted to have his skills. The instructor for today was none other than Reyna. Hazel decided to sit out this one out.

"Alright, guys! Listen up!" Reyna commanded in a powerful voice. "Today we've got special training to do. I'd also like you guys to meet our newest member, Percy Jackson." A few people clapped, others just stared at him eerily.

Alright, since Reyna saw Percy's "different" fighting style, she personally taught him. She showed Percy the simplest defense with one handed swords. Percy followed but he seemed uncomfortable with the style. After a few repetitions of blocking Reyna's attacks, Percy was getting the hang of things. He had a disgusted look on his face, un-liking the style. From time to time, he would go back to _his _style. Reyna would start yelling at him, saying stuff like, "What's the point of me teaching you when you don't even put it into practice!" Reyna finally got to the point where she lost her temper. She kicked Percy down and drew her knife, telling him to stay still.

"You wanted to know what the punishment was. Well," Reyna scoled as she cut Percy three times on his left arm, "there! Now you know." Percy shoved Reyna off of her and began shouting at her.

"You don't have to be such a pain to everyone _just_ because your beloved Jason is missing!" Percy argued. "Don't you ever consider everyone else's feelings? You're not the only one who cares about him too you know? Everyone here does too." Percy turned and walked out the arena, leaving Reyna hurt and confused and the others with open mouths, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for waiting. Sorry again for the long wait. It's been a week since the last chapter has been posted. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. At the meantime, review my story!<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**


	6. The Earth Attacks

_Added: September 5, 2011_

**Here is chapter number six. Written in Frank's perspective. So I'm getting closer to the quest which I hope you guys are excited for, but I still haven't figured out a good prophecy so I don't know how long that'll take. Maybe give me ideas and I'll give you credit for it? Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Giving some credit to Insanity is my second name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books and series. Rick Riordan owns it all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Frank<strong>

Reyna was about to run after and apologize, but Hazel stopped her and shook his head. Instead, Frank ran after Percy to talk with him and calm him down. He looked back to see Reyna even more depressed. She was supposed to be the leader of the camp, and she acted all helpless because Jason wasn't with her. Hazel took her shoulder and steered her off from the others. Reyna called them off for a quick break, which was rare for anyone.

Frank followed Percy, weaving through the forest, pushing past bushes a tree branches out of the way with force. He followed Percy all the way to the ocean, where he sat on a rock and looked out into the ocean. He seemed to calm down all of a sudden. Frank could see him loosen up and breathed slowly. It was logical why that would happen. Frank walked up to Percy and sat beside him.

"I feel so lost in this place. I can never think right." Percy started. "The ocean's the only place where I can actually think."

"Well it's only natural, you bring the son of the Sea God and all. Besides this is only your second day." Frank consoling Percy. "Reyna's doing he best to teach you, you know? She may not be the best leader but she is powerful." Percy laughed weakly. "You should say sorry to her you know? Both of you made wrong decisions for the wrong reasons."

"Powerful? Yeah right. She can't even do anything with Jason gone." Percy insulted. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. "Apologize huh?" Frank nodded and decided to leave Percy alone to his thoughts. He got up steadily and walked away. He went through the forest, seeing as it was the quickest way back.

Along the way, Frank's head started to throb painfully. Not sure if he was imagining things, but he saw the earth started to swirl around from beneath his feet and maybe a 2 meter radius around him. Slowly but gradually, his feet were sinking in the ground. The more he resisted the pull, the faster the ground swallowed him. Frank's knees were sunken, when a loud voice boomed from the back of his head.

_You will help me. You may not know it, but you will be the person who releases my giant that and the one who will soon bring your world to an end. _The voice sounded like it was a woman's. It was ancient and powerful._ You are about to have a taste of my creations. Aid me and you may live._ The ominous voice laughed maniacally as it started to disappear. The throbbing of his head stopped and the dirt discontinued from twirling. Frank blinked twice and his found himself on his knees, out of the ground. Hands sweaty and shaky. What was that? He didn't know, but his legs felt like jello went he stood up and had a fuzzy vision . He shook his head like nothing happened and continued his way back. He was _not_ going to tell anyone about this.

Near the end of the forest, Frank saw Reyna walking the way he had just came from. Someone from behind tapped him on his shoulder and Frank immediately turned around, only to see Hazel put her index finger over her mouth. She convinced her to apologize to Percy. The two had the urge to follow Reyna and watch what would happen to the two and see if they would strangle each other or make up. Frank protested and said it was wrong, but Hazel insisted. Of course it was in her nature to sneak around and spy on people. She is a daughter of Mercury after all.

Honestly, Frank didn't want to go back. It just didn't felt right to him. Besides, his legs were still weak and could barely see. What if Lupa found out? They'd get into big trouble. Hazel grabbed Frank's arm, who constantly resisted, and pulled him along with her. The two eavesdroppers hid behind a bush, just close enough to hear Percy and Reyna. Percy drew his sword as he heard Reyna coming up from behind. Reyna stepped back and held her hands up for safety. She explained why she was there in a grumpy voice. She obviously didn't want to be there. The two spies could barely hear anything, but seeing as there were no shouting or yelling, things were going pretty smoothly. Frank and Hazel waited behind the bush for five minutes and nothing happened, which was boring...to Hazel anyways.

"Alright! Nothing's happening. Let's leave." Frank whispered. Hazel nodded sadly. They both left before the other two noticed them. The dinner horn blew and they went to the pavilion. So the day ended pretty peacefully, well as peaceful as it could get anyways.

Week after week, Frank and his friends all trained the same skills everyday. Sometimes they would get Percy to try and learn Latin from the best teachers, but he still wouldn't get the words or the language no matter how anyone taught him. They all tried talking to Lupa but she told them that it was all right if he didn't learn the language, which was weird since every demi-god should know Latin. Probably even a 4-year-old half-blood would know at least a few Latin words. Percy was always forced to run and do push-ups, any kind of activity where you become breathless. He would complain from time to time and get punished, but he became more disciplined as the weeks went by.

Frank was ordered to make a progress report every week for Percy. Percy, getting a little bit closer to hitting the target at archery practice, and he means a little bit, he means _ really_ little progress. In sword fighting, he's getting better at his roman style, but still tends to go back to his...uhhh, whatever style he uses. He's fought the top ten warriors and won against them all, including Reyna who took the defeat a little far, which ended up in another battle and Percy won that too. In footwork, Percy's getting better and better. He's running through the obstacles like he was walking on a boardwalk. But he still wasn't as good as Bobby or Hazel.

Frank started improving in his sword skills too. He's moving up in the sword ranks. Some of the higher ranked Legions are talking to make him move up in the Legion which is rare unless people challenge the praetors which is also rare. Like anyone else would be, Frank was happy about the talk of his "promotion". Of course, he'd have to battle against his praetor and win first to get into the next Legion.

The weeks of winter ended, the weeks of spring begun and almost time for summer. And since all the people at camp at the moment were year-rounders, a huge amount of demi-gods are coming back during the summer. When Percy heard the news, he had a determined face that he would beat them all, if anybody was even good that is. Although, he doubted it, since he already beat the top ten in camp. Even then, Percy didn't seem to be 100% accepted by the camp.

All the summer campers didn't come until June 28 or later, which was in 17 days from now. Frank could only wait for them to come and see his other cabin mates. It can get a little lonely since it;s only him and Gwen staying for all year long. And since Gwen is the oracle and teacher, they don't always hang out too much. And although oracles can't really date boys, he knew something was going on with her and Bobby. You could easily tell when he called her name when she was attacked by the gorgons.

That night, the incident in the forest came back to his mind. What did that voice mean when she said that _he_ would be the one releasing the giant? He couldn't possibly be strong enough to raise a giant. Jason barely survived against Krios and Frank isn't even close to Jason's level of skill. And the giants...well they're much, much more powerful than titans.

All day, Frank stayed quiet, pondering about what had happened to him weeks ago. Around his friends, he'd lighten up to cover his fear. He's not supposed to show any fear, but as long as no one sees than it's alright for him. If anyone saw, he'd be in big trouble with Lupa. He didn't want to betray any of his friends. That'd be too much for him to bear. What would happen to him if he did raise those giants? The whole camp would hate him, even though he's built a reputation as a helping friend. And he would either be killed or never be let into camp again. _No. Don't think like that. I'm not raising no giants,_ Frank shaking his head.

After dinner, he went to the archery range to shoot some arrows and clear his mind. Shooting arrows always calmed him down. He'd be getting bull's-eyes all the time. No one was around so he was shooting for quite a while. Time went by quickly and his mind wandered while practicing, not knowing how dark it started getting. His ears twitched like an animal sensing danger, and heard faint battle cries in the air. The defense horn blew and he ran out of the range to see almost all the demi-gods in the area hustling to get weapons and armour.

"What's happening?" Frank asked the nearest camper.

"A bunch of monsters appeared outta nowhere at camp borders, dude. Seems like an army. So uncool." The demi-god frowned and sprinted to the borders. Frank started to follow, but then noticed that there was no moon or stars. He slowed down and walked cautiously to the border, picking up his armour and refilled his quiver along the way.

At camp borders, he saw maybe 50 six-handed giants handling a couple of demi-gods at a time. Earthborns. He stood frozen at the sight. _No, not another war,_ he thought. Seeing all his injured friends reminded him of the Titan War that occurred last year on Mount Othrys. The faces of his dead friends appeared dead and bloody. He had the chance to save them, but he left them to die. Frank still felt ashamed of what he did. Everyday, he wanted to go back in time and reverse the decision he made to save his friends. But if he did save them, what would've become of the world today?

Frank whirled to his left as he heard someone cry in agony. He saw Bobby and his half-sister Alicia were fighting back to back, until a rock smacked her in the stomach which knocked her down painfully. Bobby stood in front of her to protect her from the giants. Frank ran over to help without hesitation. Bobby wouldn't be able make a stand alone. Plus he didn't have enough skill with a sword to beat a giant. Frank had to get them out.

As he was running towards them, ducking and dodging rocks that were being thrown at him. He nearly got crushed because it was so dark. He shot some explosive arrows at the boulders that he wasn't capable of dodging, the ones he could see anyways.. He glanced at Bobby's direction where he was dodging six arms he was trying to cut off. Thank the gods that he had good footwork. He ducked, dodge, dove all the attacks of the giant who seemed to be anticipating his movements. The giant eventually caught up with Bobby and was about to strike him. Frank shot arrows at the arms before it swung to get its attention. Only one arrow made it, while the others got crushed by a rock. Unfortunately, it wasn't the arm that needed to be shot. One of the other arms smacked Bobby aside, sending him a few meters back, knocking him out. The giant raised his top-right arm, getting ready to kill Alicia.

"No!" Frank yelled. Running as fast as he could to save Alicia. To Frank, he seemed to be running in slow-mo. He could see the arm of the giant clearly. The arm, which was now turning into a fist, was almost at at Alicia's head. Alicia closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her death._ She is NOT gonna die on me! _Frank thought. He put away his bow and drew his golden sword and sliced the giant's arm before it could smash Alicia to death. The giant roared in pain and backed away from Frank and the half-dead girl. Frank looked around for help to come, but everyone else was either fighting an earthborn or laying on the ground dead, unconscious or too injured to continue fighting. There's no way he could defeat this giant alone. But he had to. He had no choice. The lone demi-god looked back at the giant whose hand started regenerating quickly. Just like the gorgons.

Frank knew that a sword wasn't his weapon, but he couldn't get clear shots with rocks flying at him. Thinking he was insane and very stupid, Frank charged the giant alone. The giant roared in content, at least that's what Frank saw it as. The giant picked up a handful of dirt, which seemed to shift in to something much more harder and grayer. Before Frank could react, six boulders were thrown in the air and flying at him all at the same time.

Frank became paralyzed and stood there immobile, unable to move his body._ Oh snap,_ was his only thought as the boulders were about to crush him to a pancake.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger mwuhahahaha! That's the end of chapter six. Hope you've enjoyed. Also, I saw quite a big jump on hits and visitors when I updated chapter 5. I'd really appreciate it if you tell me how my story is going. And I like people who are honest! I don't really care if they didn't like the chapter, but tell me why.<strong>

**So it's now school, starting tomorrow and I don't know how long updates will be. I'll try my best to get updates.**

**NinjaReads :D**


	7. A Rough Night

_Added: September 11, 2011_

**Whooppeeee! Chapter number 7 is finally out! Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait, even without homework, I'm still having some difficulties trying to finish the story. Weekends are the only days I would actually get some decent time to write the story...probably, unless I got A TON of homework to do which I expect since my semester is filled with the subjects where homework s given a lot.**

**So two things I figured I am missing, is that 1. I am not talking about the other characters too much. Like their past and personalities. 2. Not enough dialogue. Do you think that too? Just let me know, review or PM. BTW I'm gonna be putting some polls about which pairings you like best. So far, only pairings for Percy and Jason are out, since they are the more popular. These polls might just influence my story *wink wink*. Well not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Seriously! Percy waited all day for this lesson and he barely gets a minute of it because the whole camp went insane! Everyone was going crazy running off somewhere to battle or running into each other, in a more indecisive way than fear. The horn was blowing, but in a different tune than the horn when it was meal time. This one sounded like one of those war horns in the Lord of the Rings that Rohan used when they went to war. Is the camp at war with itself or something? _Great, _Percy thought,_ Everyone's losing their minds! _It's not everyday he got to see these people get extremely serious and so prepared. What was really happening, Percy didn't know. The whole camp seemed to be dressed for battle.

"O Di! Donec non iterum!" Reyna pleaded to herself. She looked over to Hazel who had the same expression. They nodded at each other, understanding the situation clearly.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"We're under attack!" Hazel replied quietly.

Percy expression was in disbelief. _Monsters again? _Couldn't this demi-god ever get a break? The matter seemed very important at the moment so Percy decided not to think about it. Reyna grabbed Percy's arm and led him to the armoury to get their battle gear such as armour, weapons and magic items, if necessary. According to Reyna, magic items were extremely hard to make and the materials needed to make them are always limited. Reyna handed Percy an imperial gold knife, for back up is he ever loses his sword. Percy didn't really want it since Riptide would just reappear in his pocket if it was lost or just very far away. But Percy decided to take it anyway, since Reyna insisted so much.

Once they were ready, the three headed out the armoury. A step outside, Percy had the urge to punch someone in the face with all his might. Just outside, he saw Dakota. Percy never really liked this guy. Something about him just made Percy feel uneasy. Three others were behind him; two girls and another boy. The boy was named Matthew, son of Minerva, and one of the girls was named Regina daughter of Minerva as well, who seemed to stare at Percy a lot, always in a different way, which either meant: _I'm watching you _or _I love you. _Either way, the stare was really creeping Percy out. The other girl was a daughter of Mars, although he's never really met her. In fact, he thinks that he's never even heard her speak. Could she be mute? Anyways, this wasn't the reason why they've gathered. Percy realized that this was all the members of the First Legion, in which Jason used to lead.

"What's this punk doing 'ere?" Dakota complained. "He's not even part of our legion. Neither is the puny girl over there." Dakota pointing his big finger at Hazel.

"Shut up, Dakota!" Reyna snapped. "He's beaten all of u already. I think he has more than enough abilities to be in this legion-even if it's not official. And Hazel will only be with us temporarily. So stop your complaining or you won't have any monsters to kill!" Dakota shrunk back, shutting his mouth. She sounds pretty scary when she's commanding. But you can't help but grin a little when you see that the person giving the order has make-up on all the time. Well, Reyna actually only started putting make-up after they made up for their argument, like 3 months ago. And according to Hazel, Reyna only puts on make-up when she's trying to impress someone. Typical Venus girl. She may look beautiful, but she's deadly.

When everyone was ready, we headed out as a group to the camp borders. As we ran by some campers, they all looked at us in awe, thinking, _They're so awesome! We're saved! _Thinking about it, it pressured Percy _a lot_. He better not mess this up. No one is dying on his account. That'd be too much for him to bear. A couple dozen of other soldiers, in groups, were right behind the First Legion. It looked as if First Legion was leading the rest. In a way, that was true, but each Legion had it's own praetor. They all looked so legit (Yes that's what Percy was thinking).

Along the run to the borders, which turned into a sprint, Percy was building up his confidence. He could take anything on with his new found determination. As they got to the borders, everyone stopped and stepped back in shock leaving Percy in front of everyone else, most likely because they all say giants maybe 3 or 4 times their size. Sure they had six arms which could crush someone when grabbed, but hey, somebody would have to lead sooner or later.. Reluctantly, everyone drew their swords, whereas Percy just charged determined and unafraid, not waiting for anybody.

"Well there goes the idiot. Should we help?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Nah! We'll follow after him later-after he dies." Her brother, Matthew joked. Reyna raised her hand, ordering for everyone to pause for a minute. The Minerva siblings had a quick meeting

"Alright. Unfortunately, these things are hard to take down. Therfore, each legion divide into two or three groups and take down those giants!" Reyna commanded. "For Rome!" Her voice sounded so confident that it rejuvenated the campers with energy. The whole camp roared into action, all on their A-game, even the children of Somnus looked wide awake. The giants were on the camp's side of the river. Maybe six or seven giants were on the other side, picking up the earth which modified into rocks and launching them wherever a puny demi-god stood.

Okay so, Percy was charging at around 50 enormous giants alone with a human-sized celestial-bronze sword at half-speed. He decided to let his friends catch up with him. He's been taught to play smart and always have a strategy. That teaching had been stuck in his head the first time he heard the words. Not because it was a really good lesson, but because it sounded familiar somehow. Reyna and Hazel ran up beside Percy who told Percy their plan on taking the giants down.

"Alright this is what we're going to do." Reyna started. She explained how we'd do maneuver 33, a battle plan that is made when fighting in a group of three (because quests were always in a trio) against larger opponents. The maneuver needs a person who fights one on one with the giant while the one is tossed up to kick, slash or do anything to get the opponent's attention. Person number 1 should be on the monster doing whatever. While person 1 hanging for dear life, gettting its attention, person 2 and 3 other slice at the legs, feet or anywhere in the lower body then trips the large foe over. A pretty childish strategy, but it has worked a numerous amount of time in the past...or so the history books say. But, no one has ever fought a six-armed giant before. If Percy recalls, Hercules was the only one who's ever defeated these monsters. Although, Hercules was like 9/10 god or something. _Eearthborns! That's what they're called,_ Percy thought.

"Look out!" Someone yelled. It was pretty hard to see what was coming, until it got to the point where you'd be able to dodge in a split second. Percy's eyes widened as he saw gigantic sharp rocks hurling right at him and his friends. Reyna and Hazel, hadn't noticed anything so Percy pushed Hazel to one side and tackled Reyna out of the way. The rock smashed Percy's right leg which just bounced off and broke a little, but then the burning sensation filled that leg. He could never get over the pain. It was the exact same amount of pain when his left leg and right arm were hurt during the summer. If Percy remembers right, the burning has happened to both of his arms and legs and his face. That means that all these spots were vulnerable.

_Alright! Who threw that?_ Percy thinking angrily. Then he spotted the one throwing the rocks, ahead of them. _No one is gonna die! _Percy helped Reyna and Hazel up, and told them which giant he wanted to pick a fight against. They all agreed, angry with this guy, given the fact that it threw pointy ricks instead of boulders. Percy led the trio. Reyna had absolutely no problem with him leading, but it seemed like she didn't want to lead this battle at all. She seemed to be lacking self-confidence. If not for that, she could have probably be the praetor of First Legion. Thank the gods Percy was confident. He was a natural leader, not too boastful, actually modest. Technically replacing Jason, but no one ever thought like that.

Sprinting towards the giant was a workout, dodging the different variety of rocks. Going through near-death experiences. But somehow, Percy felt like he's done worse. But the dark made it hard to see and almost got crushed. Luckily for them, Hazel's hazel eyes were keen and could see almost perfectly, signaling us whenever a boulder, rock or spike coming at us. Since Hazel had the better eyes, Reyna made her the distraction, while Percy launches Reyna at the head of the giant. They all thought that the giants were only colossal and mighty and not all that quick.

Hazel ran ahead of the two and went to direct the six-armed monster's attention. She kept dodging the six arms and slashed at them from time to time, while Percy got ready and put his hands together as if he were going to give someone a boost, enough space for someone's foot to step on. Reyna walked back to get some more time to accelerate. Being the daughter of Venus, she isn't that fast at running, but she was quick. Reyna started to run towards Percy, with her javelin, her favourite weapon, so she stayed far from the opponent. Reyna lifted her foot and stepped where Percy's hands made the platform. When Reyna pushed off of Percy's hands, Percy shoved his hands upward, maximizing Reyna's height. He had to put much more energy into lifting Reyna than he thought. He expected her to be more lighter, but she weighed more than she appeared. Reyna flew in the air, passing above Hazel who seemed to have a hard time reading the giant's movements. As she approached, she lifted her spear, preparing to stab it with the help of gravity. The giant made a "Huh?" kind of sound as it saw Reyna flying towards him.

"YARRGGGHHH!" Reyna shouted she thrust her spear into the giant's shoulder. The spear was nearly completely buried in the earth. She attempted to pull the spear out, but it wouldn't budge. Percy and Hazel were now trying to slice at the giant's feet, but something was all wrong. The three demi-gods couldn't get near the giant. It was capable of using all six of its arms separately. _Gods, it had to be able to do that!_ Percy thought. From there, their whole plan just turned upside down. Not only could they not go through with it, but they were pushed back effortless. One of the giant's hand just grabbed Reyna by the waist and threw her in the direction of the river, Hazel was knocked aside and Percy was just picked up by the giant. Mr. Dirty Hands laughed evilly, if that was possible. Its hand gripped tighter and tighter, making Percy feel like his ribs would break anytime soon. But the invincibility was still on for his torso area, so he wouldn't get killed by taking a blow there. The giant tilted it's head thinking, _Why ain't this kid bursting?_ Percy still had Riptide in his hands which was a good thing. He and Riptide were unstoppable. With all his strength, Percy pierced he muddy hands and sliced the hand completely off. The huge monster wailed in pain and growled with fury. The brave demi-god fell, rubbing his butt which he landed on and got ready for round two.

"No way!" Percy said in disbelief. The giant's hand started regenerating. The earth from the ground rose up and created a new hand which seemed more durable and more rockier. _Oh snap!_ He thought.

"Nooooo!" someone yelled somewhere. Percy whirled around looking to see who said that. Did someone die? The person was too far so Percy couldn't really make out who, but a person running towards a giant that looked like it was about to crush something with its hand. Was the person protecting someone?

"Percy! It's Frank!" Hazel called wearily. That hit must have knocked the air out of her because Hazel was breathing heavily and could barely stand. Percy realized why she mentioned Frank. Then somewhere else, a girl's name called his name out. Percy turned around at the other direction and saw Reyna floating down the river, struggling to stay above the water. She kicked and splashed around helplessly. Did she not know how to swim? Percy clenched his fist. He was stuck between three choices, leave Hazel to the giant to save Reyna and lose both Hazel and Frank, or save Hazel and Frank and leave Reyna to drown. Damn it! If he didn't think now, Reyna would be far gone and washed away by the river. The current was too strong, as well as the undertow.

Time seemed to slow down. Or his brain was just processing his thoughts rapidly. His giant opponent was about to strike Hazel down, Frank was dodging countless arm attacks and Reyna was just about out of reach for resuecing. _I can't believe this is happening! _Percy started thinking. He looked around as he saw his fellow campers getting pushed back, injured and hopefully not dead. If not for these, they were just cut, bruised and exhausted. Percy closed is eyes and muttered something to himself. When Percy opened his eyes, he sprang into action. Percy ran for Hazel and grabbed her away from the giant. He was surprised at how light Hazel was, light enough for him to carry her with one arm. Percy ran towards Frank and trying to become parallel with Reyna at the same time. Percy's plan was to make the water rise, carrying Reyna along with it and the water would slice the rocks, that Hazel said were flying at Frank who was now frozen, to dust. So then everyone would be saved. Percy felt a tugging sensation in his stomach and willed the water to his command. The river burst upwards making the place appear even darker if that was even possibly on a moonless or starless night. Percy could hear Reyna screaming her head off. Percy started to think if Reyna was afraid of the water, but when he saw that her makeup was ruined, he thought otherwise.

Percy let Hazel down when she said she was okay, which was helpful since he could control the water better with two hands. Hazel ran ahead to Frank to help him out of immobility, while Percy commanded the water to his wishes. The water encircled the giant and started to slice it non-stop constantly. Frank and Hazel went to carry the two people who Frank was guarding. One was Alicia and the other Bobby. Although it seemed like Frank was doing all the work. Hazel was still a little weak.

"Percy! Aaaaghhhhhh!" Reyna cried out, but the voice sounded to be further away than from the river. Percy let the water free, which led him to a great energy loss, searched for Reyna. He spotted her getting carried by one of the giants away from the camp followed by the rest of the army. Percy was about to follow when he saw that the giants were sinking into earth along with Reyna. Percy fell to his knees, and put his hands to his face. _I've failed, _he thought. He punched down on the earth furiously until his knuckles were bright red. How could that have happened? How did the giant get a hold of her? He couldn't save her-second to the commander of the camp. Everyone started gathering the injured to one place, and the dead at another place. A few that died were people Percy didn't know. Markus Laurier: the son of Ceres, Chris Gartler: the son of Somnus, Rita Salvadore: the daughter of Venus and about 7 others. Gwen came up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I should've been here with you guys earlier, but I was having a vision all about this and blacked out." Gwen comforted. She was part of First Legion mainly because she was the best archer, but also the oracle. "The visions come to me at random times." Percy nodded and told her it was okay. It wasn't her fault. Then Frank stepped in and opened his mouth to talk.

"No. I should've told you earlier." Frank started saying to Percy glumly. Everyone near them were confused. Everyone's trying to take part of the blame for Percy. The different dude. The outcast. The unaccepted. "When I left you at the beach, the first day of your training, something talked to me. Earth started swallowing me up and telling me these nasty lies, which turned to reality. It told me to join them, and that I would die if I didn't. Of course I turned it down and everything. But before the voice left, it told me that I would have a taste of its power. I didn't think it would end up like this." His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence. Percy couldn't believe that Frank hid so much vital information. Gwen on the other hand was understandable. But Percy didn't blame anyone. It was his responsibility to protect his friends. He broke his vow to not let anyone die on his account. Reyna, dead or alive, he still broke his promise.

"No one blames you Percy. I'm sure Reyna would've understood your choice." Hazel trying to sound convincing. Percy thanked them all for the comforting, but he still felt guilty. "You saved four people. If Reyna did...pass away, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't take it so bad." Hazel paused at _pass away_ trying to figure out a different way of saying _dead. _Everyone seemed struck by Reyna's disappearance. First Jason, now Reyna.

The wind started to pick up blowing leaves into people's faces. The moon finally showed itself along with its fellow stars. Why didn't it appear sooner and gave his friends the light they needed? When the wind vanished, what appeared in front of everyone was a giant wolf. Everyone bowed respectfully to Lupa, who didn't help at all. Percy clenched his fist at the thought. Why didn't she come? If she came to help Percy, she could've gotten Reyna safe too. Rage filled up Percy. But he knew better to battle an immortal (yes Percy was surprised at the fact too).

"I see we all have a lot to talk about." Lupa said bitterly. She studied the situation, like she never knew what happened. "Alright. Go rest for the night. You all have been through quite a rough one. We'll do the ceremonies tomorrow." She went back into the forest and headed for camp, followed by some campers.

Percy looked at the surviving campers. They were all beat up and bruised, all with a gloomy face on. Some just looked dead sad, staring into space, eyes tearing up. Percy thought about the people who died this battle and thought about those people's friends and boyfriend or girlfriend. Those special friends took their deaths badly. One guy was crying, holding a girl in his arms. Percy couldn't believe this. All he wanted to do now, was go to sleep and block out his thoughts. He wanted to clear the memories of today. This was just too much for him to bear.

"Hey, Perce. C'mon. Let's get going." Frank said sadly. He helped Percy up and together they walked together back to camp. "Thanks for saving me back there. It's just that..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Percy just nodded, not in the mood to talk to anyone. But Percy also had a feeling that someone else was gone and not just Reyna.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**O Di! Donec non iterum! - Oh gods! Please not again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww yeeaaahhh! I'm glad I got this finished. I hope you guys liked this one! I know I had a blast typing it. Next chapter is probably gonna take another week or so, and I still haven't figured out a prophecy. Hopefully I finish it in less than 10 days. So probably for you guys to know what I'm am dealing with I'll let you know know what.<strong>

**-Basketball tryouts Wednesday night  
>-Daily Homework<br>-Other activities I am involved in.**

**You see? I am a very busy guy for a grade 9. Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter. And please review!**

**NinjaReads :D**


	8. The Prophecy

_Added: September 17, 2011_

**First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who've been reading my story and sticking with me. I hope you can keep waiting for the next chapters. Even though you may have not reviewed, as long as you read my story, I'll be fine with that. But feedback is important to me. **Sorry for making you guys wait for a week twice in a row. I probably won't be able to finish this before the book comes out, but this has been the longest story I have actually ever written/typed, well really my second story I've ever made, so I'd like to thank you guys for supporting me. The first story I wrote is an original story, so it's not on this site and I don't really want to write it. Anyways, enjoy!****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Except for OCs Regina, Amy, Matthew, Alex, Lucas and Alicia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

Hazel was extremely grateful that Percy was an amazing swordsman. If not for him, she would've died. What a relief for that to be over. But like Percy, she felt disappointed, not in him, but in herself since she couldn't even escape from the arms of the giant. She was one of the quickest people in the camp and she let the monster beat her. Not only that, she was unable to do anything for the second half of the battle. Hazel blamed herself for letting Reyna get captured. If she was able to fight, she could have helped Frank instead of Percy and he could have saved Reyna. _What a weakling I am!_ She quietly said to herself, keeping her head low. Out of nowhere, someone's near told her something.

"No you're not." Hazel quickly turn around, getting ready to attack when Frank stopped her hand from getting her sword. "Geez, is that anyway to greet a friend?" Hazel sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that you surprised me is all." Hazel replied, sounding rather quiet.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about Reyna being taken. Everyone is part to blame." Frank comforting her. He was always there for her. In a time of sadness or just to be around. Frank was an extremely loyal and amazing friend. She was lucky to have him as a friend. Frank offered Hazel to walk her back to her cabin which was awfully sweet. Along the way, Hazel and Frank talked about what happened during the battle. One thing that always struck Frank was when she asked him, "What did you mean it's your fault?" Frank hesitated on the question and always pulled away. He said he'd talk about it tomorrow, where he'd share it in front of the whole camp. As much as she wanted to, Hazel didn't wasn't really in the mood to pressure him right now. He just looked...well dead.

When they arrived at the Mercury Cabin, Frank and Hazel turned to each other to say good bye and thanks and all those polite things to say. Hazel found her staring into Frank's eyes for a while. She started to think of what would've happened if he died back then, when she and Percy didn't come to the rescue. Hazel was trying to say something, but her head was blank. Frank noticed Hazel staring into space and asked her...

"Something wrong?" Again, Hazel's mind was blank.

"N-no I'm fine. Good night." Hazel blurted out. She turned to her cabin right away and went inside, leaving a confused Frank in front of her cabin. Hazel closed her door and let out a sigh. What was she thinking? She looked around her cabin where she found her ten of her maybe 30 half-siblings. She's glad that they added more cabins last year. Unsure of the reason, Mercury came to the camp, and told the rest of change. Everyone was startled by the announcement, but it's the gods's decision. This cabin used to be filled with hundreds of people.

She tip-toed past her sleeping siblings and went to bed. From what she was hearing, everyone was exhausted from the battle. I could see one girl, my sister Amy, crying. _That's right. She lost her boyfriend, _she thought sadly. She wanted to go and talk to her, but Amy didn't look like she wanted any. Girl to girl, Hazel understood that she'd want her privacy. Others that lay on their bed were either badly cut or badly bruised. Everyone was injured. It was a pain for her to see her siblings like this. It reminded her of the past, during the Titan war. Dead faces and hurt friends. It was a painful time.

Hazel continued on and lay on her bed. She was as worn out as everyone else was, so she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>In her dream, Hazel felt uneasy and a little dizzy. She checked his surroundings, just like she was taught, but the whole place was pitch black. Unable to see anything, she started to panic a little. <em>Calm down, Hazel,<em> she told herself. She staggered backwards in surprise. It's like she could feel the ground moving under her feet. It was alive! But where was she? She didn't know. Then low-pitched voice spoke.

"The deed is now complete, my lady. We have done as you wish." As it said this, the darkness around started to disappear, shifting into brown, dirt covered walls. It took a few moments for Hazel to realize that it wasn't dirt covered, it was dirt and that she was in an underground tunnel. Hazel kept hearing the voices somewhere around her. She could hear a couple of voices to the left side of the tunnel...maybe two or three of them and one of them was screaming. Hazel immediately ran to the left and followed the voices. She weaved through the endless maze, thinking she'd been going in circles. In the end, she spotted a corridor leading into an open space, where the voices were coming from. Hazel ran inside and hid behind an earth pillar sneakily, hoping that no one had spotted her. Being a daughter of Mercury, sneaking around was her specialty. She peeked out her head to see what was happening. The place seemed to be a throne room. A group of three giants walked up to what seemed to be a dirt lady, and knelt down before her. It was the six armed giants they fought a few hours ago. One came up and dropped someone who was tied up, in front of the dirt woman. When the giant stepped back, Hazel widened her eyes to see that it was Reyna. She was screaming, trying to kick the giants and threatening everyone.

The dirt woman just laughed at Reyna, "Foolish young demi-god. Your petty trash talk does not affect me at all. And talking about trash, you have been destroying my branches of life slowly. You shall all pay for that." She turned back to the giants. This was the first time Hazel saw her face. Her eyelids seemed to be 2/3 closed. "The board has been set and the pieces in position. Now let us see how our enemy shall move. And take this girl to that woman's place." She looked straight at Hazel, making eye contact. The sight, made her shiver in fear and the scene changed. She was staring out into the ocean, as she saw a boat being constructed by maybe 20 people. Hazel could see the the calluses on the hands of the workers, just like the kids from Vulcan.

"It's almost done!" One guy said. His hands were greasy and was wearing a tool belt, which seemed to contain nothing. The boy clapped his hands together, getting rid of any grease that hadn't stained onto his hands. A blonde haired boy, with stormy gray eyes, walked up to the greasy boy. Weird, how he had the same eyes as the Minerva kids.

"What happened to Annabeth?" The guy said tiredly. Hazel looked closer as she saw cannons and the other workers loading weapons into the boat. And was that wings she saw? _On no. Not another invasion, _Hazel thought. The two boys looked at each other for a while and then their eyes widened. They both ran off somewhere, quickly. Unsure why. To her right, some other blonde haired dude came up. He was wearing Greek armour and had a spear in his hands. Hazel could see the golden tip of the spear. The guy turned around and she saw him. It was Jason! Hazel wanted to look around the place so that she could get a clear image of where the place was, but she was awoken with a couple of people calling her name.

* * *

><p>Hazel snapped out of her dream and saw three faces looking down at her. Their gazes made her think about the dirt woman's, which startled Hazel, slapping all three of them. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! All right after the other. The three were her brothers.<p>

"Ow. Geez, Hazel what's up with you?" One of her brother, Alex, said while rubbing his cheek.

"Anyways, there's a meeting today. Our head councilor's injured from yesterday's battle and can't leave the infirmary for a week. We all voted you to go represent him while you were twitching in your sleep." Explained her other brother, Lucas. This earned her a few smirks and held back laughter. Hazel all gave them an evil look which made them shut up. "We also voted you 'cause we wanted to see how you'd react when we told you that the meeting starts in 10 min." Hazel eyes grew big and rushed out of her bed. She put on clothes, combed her hair and brushed her teeth, all at the same time...well trying to. All of her half-siblings were now laughing their heads off as Hazel tripped and fell a couple of times when she was putting her clothes on. Hazel rolled her eyes and gave them all a I'll-Get-You-Later stare as she ran out the door. She bull-dozed Frank hard as she ran out.

"Ooof! Sorry Hazel." Frank said as hr helped her up. Both wondered why the other was going the meeting. Frank explained that since Gwen was the oracle, she didn't count. Hazel told Frank how she was elected to go. Frank laughed stupidly at her. Hazel couldn't help but blush. Both Frank and Hazel ran into the library where Lupa's assistant was doing her paperwork. She smiled nicely and pressed a button. To her left, a staircase appeared, spiraling downwards, creating a path for them. The two went downstairs and saw the council room. Hazel gazed in awe. She had never been in here before and it looked amazing. The walls were marble concrete which made the place look beautiful. Each side had separate groups, one for each cabin councilor. At the head of the room, was Lupa on the kind of desk judges would be sitting on. Hazel and Frank went over to sit in their seats. They were on opposite ends. Everyone was chattering about, arguing about things Hazel couldn't comprehend. Lupa growled a little to get everyone's attention.

"Alright. I'd like everyone to explain and give us any information. Starting with our oracle, Gwen." Gwen, who was beside stood up. She told the whole council about her visions while the war was taking place. Gwen told us some disturbing things. She said she saw many people die at some location she wasn't sure of. Their faces would either be crushed or full of cuts and blood. Earthborns were still the enemy and there were hundreds of them, maybe thousands. The battle seemed to take place on a hill or mountain, considering that she saw that the giants were going uphill. Some giants weren't six-armed. Around twelve giants were different from the others. Those 12-ish were leading the rest. Then her scene changed and saw Legionary Camp. The same kind of battle raged on and saw the exact same thing from her previous vision. She saw demi-gods fighting the against the giants. Then she saw Reyna being taken by the beasts. And that's basically where it ended.

Frank was next to stand up. He told them about the voice telling him about having a taste of her powers. Yes...he said _her. _Everyone turned to Lupa who seemed to be zoning out. When Lupa realized all the confused glares she was getting, she shook her head to snap out of it and asked...

"Anyone else?" Hazel stood up quickly.

"I sorta know where Reyna is." Hazel said in an unsure tone. That got everyone's attention. "Well I had a dream about it."

"Go on." Lupa requested. Hazel continued to tell them her dream. That she was underground and that's where the giants had brought her. She explained how this dirt-woman with 2/3 closed eyes was like their leader or something. The giants brought Reyna to her. A bunch of sighs of relief filled the room. She assured the rest of the people there that she was perfectly fine...as far as she knew. She included the part where she said that the board was set, and that the dirt woman would wait for the enemy to act, but Hazel left out the part with Jason. Last but not least, she was being to moved to who knows where.

"Anything else?" Lupa asked eagerly. Hazel shook her head. "Hmm...I see." Surprised, Percy stood up.

"We need a quest." Percy said in more of a demanding tone.

"You are in-" Lupa was cut off by Percy.

"It's my fault she was taken. No one else take the blame." Percy ordered the rest. Everyone nodded. He then looked to Lupa. "Besides, this is probably a good time to get rid of me. I could die on this quest." _What on Pluto was this idiot saying?_ Hazel thought. A few others thought so too. Everyone in the room stared at Lupa, waiting for an answer. After maybe 2 minutes of thought, she made up her mind.

"Alright, demi-god. If you want to die so badly, go on the quest." Lupa smiled. "According to ancient laws, you may take two companions on this quest. No more. No less. Anyone will do, as long as they accept." Percy bowed to Lupa and thanked her. Percy looked around the room, probably looking for his two teammates. He first caught Frank's eye.

"Frank. I'm gonna need some long range fighting, so you're my first. And besides, we're already pretty good friends." Percy asking. Frank nodded and accepted gladly. Percy continued to look around then looked at Hazel. _He can't seriously be looking at me, _Hazel thought. But why would he pick her?

"Hazel. You'll be the second." Percy said.

"You've got to be kidding." Hazel replied to his choice. "I've never even been on a quest before." Percy shrugged his shoulders, meaning, _who cares? _She thought for a while. Percy eyes were now pleading. Hazel finally made her decision. "I accept." Percy smiled and clapped his hands in joy. Lupa told Percy to step forward and stand in front of Lupa. Lupa looked over to Gwen who nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she re-opened them, they were glowing green. Mist started forming around the women and she levitated a couple of inches into the air. She opened her mouth to speak and out came a different voice. Not Gwen's. It seemed to be a mixture of Gwen's voice and something more ancient. Gwen's words filled the room.

_"You shall travel north, to the land of ice and the forsaken  
>Friends and foes shall be easily mistaken <em>

_ You shall fail to complete what must be done  
><em>_And thou shall release the Waking One_

_Enemies arrive and show what they're worth  
>Together they determine the fate of the Earth"<em>

After Gwen said those last few words, she collapsed, but someone was there to catch her. Everyone in the room paused and to think about what Gwen had said. What did the prophecy mean? Who's the Waking One? And the enemy is going to come back? Haven't they already shown what they're worth? It seems like those giants have unfinished business. Murmuring shot through the council room arguing about the enemies returning to camp and the Waking One rising. No one knew the answer any questions. Hazel looked over to Lupa, who was staring into space. And her eyes, Hazel saw the same eyes she saw when she reported about the gorgons when Percy first arrived. Something _is _wrong. Lupa again was showing fear. She was hiding something from them-something important.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So there's chapter what is it? 8 but technically nine I think. So tell me what you guys think. This is the prophecy at the moment. I might want to change it a little Do you have any clues to what the prophecy might mean? If so, I'd like to know what you guys think. I'll get the next chapter updated as soon as possible again. Hopefully next weekend. Also check out my other story <em>Reunion With the Past<em>. It's a Percabeth story so if you don't that couple, then don't read it. Till next time, rate and review!**

**NinjaReads :D**


	9. And So It Begins

_Added: September 24, 2011_

**Another week, another chapter! After re-listening to the second chapter of SoN, being read by Rick Riordan, and from a little bit of research, I found out new things (which you may or may not know):**

**-Camp is called Camp Jupiter  
>-Reyna is about Percy's age and is also praetor of the twelfth legion. She also has these two dogs; one gold, one silver.<br>-Percy is taken to be interrogated by a person name Octavian who uses the power of divination by sacrificing stuffed animals to interpret the will of the gods. So he is maybe a son of Apollo?  
>-Reyna probably saw a vision with Percy Jackson being in it because she looked at Percy in disbelief when she saw her, kind of like Annabeth in the Lost Hero. Or she somehow knows Percy's the hero of Olympus?<br>-Hazel's last name is Levesque, loves horseback riding.  
>-Frank's last name is Zhang, so it makes me think that he is some sort of asian.<strong>

**Other than that, you probably know things already or just probably don't know anything else. Thanks so much for your support. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of Rick Riordan's belongings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank<strong>

Frank never expected to hear so much helpful information. More importantly, Frank was asked to go on a quest...and he accepted. This time he was determined to not let anyone die. He wanted to prove himself worthy. After the second Titan war, Frank vowed that he'd help his friends out more in order to make up for his lost comrades. He still blamed himself for letting all those people die. But it was not going to happen this time.

Then there was the prophecy. So many lines had bothered Frank, in not then the whole prophecy did. Just like everyone else was thinking, he thought that the enemy would return for another battle. Then the last line saying _"Together they decide the fate of the Earth" _meant that if they lost, would the entire Earth would be wiped clean of the human and all the gods? Damn prophecy always made no sense. It could drive one crazy if thought about it for too much. The whole council blabbered on for maybe another five minutes until Lupa growled yet again to gain everyone's undivided attention.

"I know that the prophecy is always unclear, but remember. It can have double meanings." The wolf spoke. Everyone murmured among themselves, while Gwen just stood staring into space. What was she thinking about? Then one stood up. It was Dakota, no surprise there. Dakota probably used his strength to threaten everyone in the cabin when he became cabin councilor. Everyone kept talking, but then when Dakota hushed them all, they quickly re-arranged themselves to be attentive.

"The last line, it has to be that it will be the final battle. Between Romans and whatever enemy there is out there." A lot of people whispered at Dakota's words. Dakota himself was smiling, probably thinking about slaying all the monsters for revenge. Another person stood up.

"The enemy is most likely to return, so we should prepare." Leah suggested, head councilor of the Vulcan cabin. The majority of the council agreed. "The first line, is simple, they travel to the Arctic. It is a forsaken and icy land."

"But what about '_You shall fail to complete what must be done_'?" Regina asked, head councilor of the Minerva cabin. "Something about this bothers me. Is Reyna not going to be saved in the end?" Everyone went silent on this. They all knew how they felt about Jason, now Reyna being gone is just...the fates are cruel okay? Out of all the other campers, it had to be Reyna. Something about this wasn't right. Maybe they were playing into the hands of the enemy, relating to what Hazel had said earlier.

Percy, who was still in the middle of the room, turned to everyone and told them, "Look, I still barely know who I am and who you are, but let me make this clear. We will get Reyna back!" Everyone's frown suddenly turned upside down. Hearing's Percy's voice resembled Jason's commands somehow. It was confident, brave and leader-like. Just like Jason, Percy didn't try and act like one, he was natural at leading. Percy turned back to Lupa and bowed.

"Percy, you have heard the prophecy. If my predictions are correct, you have until summer solstice to save Reyna. The solstice and not any later. The Feast of Fortune is not a time of day to be on quests." Lupa had a serious and fierce face on. The solstice? _It's always on the solstice, _Frank thought. And what's the Feast of Fortune? Frank and a few others looked at Regina for answers, but all she did was hold up her hands in a I-Don't-Know-Don't-Ask-Me gesture. Even one of the smartest people in the camp don't know anything. But what about Lupa? She seemed to know something, but is holding back. Frank decided not to open his mouth, thinking that Lupa is not in the mood. The last you want to do is get on Lupa's bad side. "Now, when shall you be leaving?

"As soon as possible." Percy quickly responded.

_What?_ Frank thought. He wanted to stay at camp for at least another day or two. He still hadn't fully prepared for this unexpected quest. Ok, the real reason why was because he wasn't quite up for the quest. So then why did he agree in the first place? It was to redeem himself. Lupa nodded at Percy's answer and dismissed the council. Everyone stood up and stampeded over to the staircase, excited to tell their siblings about the what had just happened. Frank ran outside the library/headquarters, the sunlight blinded his vision. He blocked out the light with his hands. Eventually, he got used to it. _How long had we been talking down there?_ Frank thought. He analyzed the position of the sun, which was halfway until it was high in the sky, which meant that it was between 9 and 10. So approximately 9:37 a.m. That's 4 hours of non-stop chattering about their knowledge and the quest. Wow, that long. Frank was in disbelief. Frank started walking back to his cabin when he was suddenly joined by two people. It was none other than his quest-mates, Percy and Hazel.

"So when are we leaving?" Frank asked, hoping Percy wasn't serious when he said as soon as possible.

"I'm hoping tonight, but we still need transport." Percy replied. Frank frowned, not letting anyone see. "Is that okay with you guys?" Hazel nodded. The two then looked at Frank, nodding slowly as well, not wanting to disappoint anyone. When the three teenagers got to the cabins, Hazel and the boys went separate ways, since Hazel just had to tell her siblings. Since both Frank and Percy had really no other cabin mates, they didn't really go back to their cabins. Instead, they just walked together towards the woods and talked. Frank decided to get to the subject they go into almost every time they talked, which was Percy's memory.

"I still don't remember too much. Everything I dream about is so fuzzy. It's either I remember faces, not names or I remember names, not faces. It's just so...infuriating, ugh!" Percy his hands in a semi-like fist, showing how frustrated he was (you know what I'm talking about? If not, just whatever you do when you get mad).

"You know, only a god or goddess can do such a thing." Frank sharing his knowledge. Percy's eyes widened at Frank's statement. First question that popped into their minds. Why would a god/goddess do that to a demi-god? Second question. What if it was his own parent who took Percy's memories? Like seriously? Why would a person's mom or dad take something from their child? That's just so wrong, injust and un-parent-like. "But considering what happened after the Titan war, the gods would have had a pretty good reason for this. They've been more lively and active with their children." Frank paused. "Don't take that the wrong way!" Percy just laughed, then turned serious again. Something about what Frank had said triggered something in Percy's memory.

"Then there's this one girl's name I can't get out of my head." Percy started to say. Frank raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Annabeth...and I don't know, but I think that I'm supposed to know her or something." _Uh oh. Reyna's not going to be happy to hear that,_ Frank thought. But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to confuse Percy. "What if" questions started forming in Frank's mind. He wasn't positive if Reyna liked Percy, but he had suspicions about it. Wait 'till the Venus girls learn about this. They'd start calling the "Love Triangle of 2011" and that would mean a lot more gossiping. Oh wait! Reyna is a daughter of Venus which makes it twice as bad. "What about that necklace of yours?" Frank couldn't believe he just noticed it now. Percy replied with the usual I-Don't-Know answers. They kept walking in silence until they got to the borders and overlooked the field that had become a war zone plenty of times.

"So got any ideas on how to get to the arctic?." Frank wondered, finally breaking the silence.

"I was thinking a plane, but something just keeps telling me it's a bad idea." Percy answered. Frank immediately told him it was a bad idea, for Percy anyways. He explained how Jupiter would blast that plane out of the sky for being the son of the sea god. Not to mention that hundreds of innocent lives would have been taken away. Percy thought about it for a moment then said, "Oh right. So then what can we do drive?" Frank shook his head.

"I don't think traveling on ground would be safe, since whatever enemy we are against has ground control. Plus, I don't think we'd be able to get there and back in a week." Frank analyzed. Percy made the "oh right" face.

When the lunch bell rang, the two turned around and started walking back to camp grounds. They ran into the dining pavilion huffing and puffing, since they decided to race after they passed the cabins. Percy won the race easily. He was too fast for Frank. Both quickly ran over to their tables, being the late ones. Lupa said the usual things, announced the quest to those who still have not heard, which is probably only the fauns and dryads. Row by row, campers got up and sacrificed a piece of their meal to their gods, by throwing a portion into the fire. When Frank got up and threw in a part of his lunch, he prayed silently, _Hey dad. I was wondering if you could help me on this quest. It's coll if you don't, but it'd be appreciated if you did. _After those words, he went back to his table alone when he was joined by someone else. It was his half-sister and camp's oracle, Gwen.

"Hey! Why are you sitting with me? Aren't you usually supposed to be beside Lupa?" Frank greeted.

"I'm still a daughter of Apollo! I'm allowed to be here!" Gwen told him angrily. "Anyways, I don't trust Percy all too much." Frank gave her a confused look, as he chowed down on his food.

"I? Iot bad." Frank protested with his mouth full when he meant to say "Why? He's not bad." Nice manners he's showing to a lady.

"Just don't get to trustful with him okay? I've been getting these other visions." Gwen explained to her half-brother while holding a hand to her forehead, probably because of a headache. Frank tried to speak again, but was cut off by Gwen, "Just promise me you won't." Gwen put on her pleading face, which Frank could easily compare to Puss in Boots from Shrek. Frank found himself nodding, almost feeling sorry for his sister. _Damn it! I hate it when she does that, _Frank thought. Gwen decided to eat with Frank for once. They talked about why she didn't wake him up for the meeting and stuff. One thing you need to know about Frank, is that he is a heavy sleeper. When lunch was over, Gwen walked with Frank back to their cabin to help him pack. They had to stop by the infirmary to get some nectar and ambrosia, just in case someone gets seriously injured. Frank was given a ziploc bag full of ambrosia and a two 1L thermoses of nectar. Maybe a bit too much, but the nurses and doctors told it's for Reyna as well. When they passed the sword arena, someone called to them.

"Fraaaank!" A squeaky girl's voice called to them. The siblings turned and saw Hazel and Percy jogging towards them with wide smiles on their faces. "We know a way to get to arctic without ground travel."

"Really? How?" Frank's face lightening up.

Hazel started explaining to Frank how pegasai can fly. Even though a son of Neptune is forbidden to fly, Neptune made horses so Hazel's theory was that Jupiter couldn't just shoot Percy out of the sky, otherwise he'd be getting into sea god's territory. She concluded her theory with, Percy will be safe. Frank tried to go against the theory, but both Hazel and Percy shut him up. What was he getting so worried about? Hazel loved horses, so she had absolutely had no problem getting on a pegasus, and Percy felt rather comfortable with one.

"Fine. We'll take the pegasai." Frank finally giving in. Hazel clapped happily and Percy told them to meet him at the stables at 3. They had 2 hours to prepare and do whatever they wanted. Frank and Gwen continued back to their cabins. Gwen started to laugh at Frank, who just kept blushing. When they went inside their cabins, it was quiet and empty. Frank started to gather his clothes. He got seven extra shirts, pants, socks etc. and put them into a magical green backpack. He also put the ambrosia and nectar inside. He grabbed his bow and left with Gwen. For the next two hours, Frank and Gwen went to the archery range to practice. They had a bet that whoever gets the most bull-eyes in the two hours, would have to treat the loser to Tim Horton's and get whatever the winner wants. Frank grinned widely at this bet. No way he was going to lose, then again, if he lost he'd have his wallet empty at the end of next week. He shuddered at the thought.

Frank lost to Gwen by at least 10. Gwen smiled evilly at her brother that meant "Get ready to get your wallet emptied out". Frank his sister a goodbye hug, who told him to remember what she had said. He ignored that comment and just hurried off to meet Hazel and Percy at the stables. When he approached the rendezvous area, Frank saw his two companions already there waiting. He saw one of the Vulcan kids some sort of staff. He recognized the guy. It was Alejandro Huvaneva.

"This is a parting gift from us." Alejandro said, while giving Percy a golden staff with a gold eagle on the top. "May Jupiter keep you three safe. Just say _tincidunt _and the staff will charge with electric powers. And press this button to change it's size." Percy thanked Alejandro. Then one of his siblings, Mackenzie Macintosh brought something to Hazel.

"This is for you." Mackenzie said happily, giving Hazel a belt full of daggers and shurikens. "We know you like ninja stuff so that's what we made. There are actually a lot more than that. We put a magic spell on it so that a new weapon will appear where an old used to be." Hazel thanked her and hugged each other fiercely. Next up was me. A third child of Vulcan came up to me, holding a spear. This one was named Jacob Morenzo. He was still pretty young so he looked a little scared.

"This is basically the same thing as Percy's, but a spear. We know you're good with one, so we made one for you. It can change sizes too." Jacob told me while showing a button.

"Thanks, man! I'll take good care of it." Frank told him, lightening up Jacob's face. Once all the farewells were told, the three demi-gods got on their pegasus. Well except Frank who had to suddenly share one with Hazel. One of the other demi-gods told them how the others were needed here and then about the incident with the arrow scaring off one of them off. Frank looked over to Percy who was now blushing. Frank was laughing on the inside so hard, remembering that day. Hazel was in control, which Frank had absolutely no problem with. Percy and Hazel flicked the reins and the horses blasted off of the ground.

Frank held on Hazel's waist with his life. They were now at just below the clouds. Percy was having and blast doing loops with his pegasus. Hazel was amused by what Percy could do. Frank, who was peeing his pants (figuratively speaking) shut his eyes closed and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Frank what's wrong?" Hazel asking rather confused. "Don't tell me-that-afraid-" She started cracking up now. She figured it out. Frank was afraid of heights. Percy joined her, laughing until they started tearing up.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with this for quite a while." Percy still laughing. Frank decided to shake it off. They were now on a quest that could potentially save the world. This time, he's to determined to protect his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**tincidunt - activate**

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like this one? Took me quite a while to get this one done. So this is going to be the second last chapter of this story, since the real Son of Neptune is going to be released October 4th and that's just in a little bot over a week from now. Since it now takes me a week at least to get updates, I'll only be able to post another chapter before the books comes out. Once I finish that book, I'll start writing the third book. So until the last chapter, rate and review! It would mean a lot if I got at least 5 reviews this chapter.<strong>

**NinjaReads :D**


	10. A Giant Problem And Predictions

**This is the last chapter I'll be making for this story. AWWWWWWW! I'm so sorry! But once the Son of Neptune comes out, I'll read it and start the third book my version, and hopefully and most likely, it'll be enough time to actually finish a whole story. And how great would that feeling be. I'd print it out and see how many pages I wrote. BTW, with this story, I already have 37/38 pages. (I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT!)**

**Anyways guys, enjoy this final chapter. I made it longer than usual, just for you guys! I'll make something happen don't worry, I'll also put down all of my thoughts at the end. And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters or the series. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy was laughing for about five more minutes after Hazel unraveling the truth about why Frank was screaming and holding on tight to her. Even the pegasai were neighing in laughter. Percy could see Hazel getting along with Snow, the white pegasus she and Frank were riding. The pegasus Percy was riding, was named, Feather. Apparently, Feather is the fastest pegasus at Legionary Camp.

_You don't believe me? _Feather told Percy, who just smiled. The pegasus folded his wings and dove downwards before Percy could yell "wait" and take hold of the reins. Before Percy fell off, he wrapped his hands around the neck of the winged horse, just enough to prevent him from being thrown off. The air pressure from the wind was pushing back against his face, kind of like when he jumped off of the hill when he was trying to escape the gorgons. Except this time, it was running away, it was freedom. His stomach started to get butterflies, but it was a good feeling. Adrenaline rushed through him and all he could say was...

"Woohoooo!" Percy laughed. Feather spread out his wings again, and with one huge and powerful flap, not only did he stop, but also rose pretty quickly. It almost caused Percy to hit his head on the pegasus, but luckily, the strength of his arms kept him from doing so._ How's that for speedy, boss? _Feather asked. Boss? This word triggered something in Percy's brain. It sounded so familiar. But like other memories he almost remembered, it slipped away. Lost again. Hidden away in his brain. This got Percy frustrated. _You okay, Percy? _Feather questioned.

"W-what?" Percy said as he came back to reality. "Yea. Man, you really showed me there!" Percy smiled widely, remembering the fun that had just passed.

"Hey, Perce! Who you talking to?" Hazel looked at Percy as if he was going mad.

"H-he can talk t-to horses since he's N-Neptune's son." Frank stuttered, while closing his eyes and covering his mouth with his hands as if he were about to trow up. Hazel nodded, understanding the concept. It only made sense since Neptune created horses. They kept riding north, for a few more hours, staying away from the highways, but close enough to see where they were going. They stayed above the forests where they could land if needed. So far, no monsters had attacked so far which is either a good sign, or that they were all waiting for the three demi-gods somewhere else for an ambush. During the smooth flight, Frank fell asleep on Hazel's back, which would have been cute if it wasn't for his snoring. Percy and Hazel stifled a laugh.

The two awake teenagers talked for a while about their lives outside of camp. Hazel did most of the talking since Percy had no idea how he lived in the past. Hazel started telling Percy about her mom, how she had to work twice as much to get the money they needed to survive. She had one step-brother and one step-sister. The boy was named Chris and the girl, Lea. Chris was 6 years old and Lea was 8. Her step father left her mother when she was 9. She didn't like seeing her mother get abused by her step-father so she told the man to go away. That just made her step-dad angry and then all these horrible moments happened. There was screaming and crying and...she didn't continue any further, and Percy didn't want her to. There was too much for her to say, too painful and sad.

After that was pure silence, and a little bit of comments coming from Percy like, "Mom? Gabe?". So many things has reminded him of things he was supposed to know today. It was making him twice as mad. The thoughts were interrupted when a they heard someone moan and yawn. Hazel and Percy looked to where the sounds were coming from and realized Frank had awoken from his nap.

"The sun is setting, we should get some rest. And getting cold." Frank insisted tiredly. He just woke up, which was as ironic thing for him to say, but he did have a point. One: there were storm clouds coming there way. They might as well find shelter before getting soaked and possible lightning strikes from Jupiter, which would not end up nicely, especially for Percy. Two: they were going to need some rest before their upcoming quest. Three: Frank has had enough of flying for one day. And it was getting colder. Were they already in Canada? Percy told the pegasai to drop down below, in the forest.

As they started descending, something started to bother the pegasai. They acted weird and a little jumpy. As their altitude dropped, Percy sensed that they were picking up speed as the wind was pushing against him again. A few moments of feeling acceleration, Percy realized they weren't gaining speed, but the speed of the wind was increasing. The winged creatures were now acting all crazy, flying in different directions. The trio couldn't figure out if it was being caused by the winds or the fear of the animals. _This is no ordinary storm,_ Percy thought. The clouds were now forming differently

"We have to get to the ground now!" Percy ordered. Hazel didn't hesitate to agree. Frank, on the other hand, tried to warn Percy, but he wouldn't listen. Feather and Snow tucked their wings and dove downwards. Percy held on to the mane of the horse with all his power, but the air pressure was too much for him. If he were a son of Jupiter, he'd have the strength to prevent all this, possibly. A few meters until safe ground, the force overcame Percy, pushing him off Feather's back and out to open sky and blacking out thinking, _Jupiter please don't kill me. _While still a little bit conscious, he heard screaming, thunder booming and evil laughter.

When Percy's mind restarted, he opened his eyes and bolted up straight only to feel that his right wrist hurt. He looked around, checking his surroundings, just like he was taught. Where was he? Where were Frank, Hazel and the two pegasai? He was in the forest like he ordered. An hour or so must have passed as he noticed that the trees were barely visible. Percy observed himself, checking for any other sign of broken limbs or major injuries. Other than minor cuts and bruises, he was fine. Percy's focus shifted as he heard a faint voice. As it got closer, he realized that his name was being called, by what sounded to be a girl. It had to be Hazel. Percy got up and followed the voices. Percy stopped and hid behind a bush when he heard another voice. He peeked out of the bush and saw two dark silhouettes.

"He's not coming. He's probably dead somewhere." A boy's voice said. Frank. And did he really think that. Hazel punched him on the arm and gave him a seriously look. He apologized, getting scared of the girl. Percy sighed in relief that they weren't monsters. He decided it was okay to reveal himself. He quickly stood up, making a lot of rustling sounds, scaring the two demi-gods. They probably only saw a shadow from behind the trees because Hazel and Frank both drew their weapons. The light reflecting off of the gold metals was the only thing gave off light in this dark forest. Percy held his hands up in surrender and walked out from the darkness, trying to calm them down.

"Oh, it's only Percy." Hazel sounding relieved, as she put her daggar away. As he approached, Percy could finally make out the two figures, and it was none other than Hazel and Frank, just as battered up as he was. Clothes were ripped and dirty. Their hair were messed up and covered with a few sticks and leaves. "What happened to you?" Hazel asking as if something pretty dumb happened to her as well.

"You know, got blown off of the pegasus and crashed on the ground, _alive_ somehow." Percy responded remember the pain from his hand. Oh how he wished he were still invincible. Whatever, it was better to get his memories back rather than invincibility. He didn't want to start his life from scratch. That'd be way too hard and sad.

"Oh you know, just got attacked by a couple of hyperborean giants and nearly getting killed. Living a normal demi-god life, you know?" Frank joked. He took off his blue backpack and started to tell the others thw news. "I got something to tell you guys." Hazel and Percy raised an eyebrow. "We have no food." Percy and Hazel's eyes widened and started to freak. How were they to survive with no food? "All we have left is the nectar and a few cubes of ambrosia. Most of them fell out sometime during that wind incident."

"It was the venti." Hazel told them, while clenching her fists.. "They're working with the enemy. That...dirt-woman!"

Well, no duh. But the question was, why didn't they kill them when they had the chance. Hazel insisted that they make a camp tonight and take a short nap and get ready for tomorrow. They needed to find their flying friends, otherwise they wouldn't have any hope of getting Reyna before the solstice. The prepared camp at the location they were, too lazy to find a better place.

Percy went to the nearest tree and chopped off it's branches for firewood, totally forgetting about his sprained wrist. Hazel got leaves and made her bed. Being extremely generous today, she also made one for Percy and Frank. Frank left to scout the area. When Percy collected enough wood, he placed them in a pile and took two rocks and two sticks. First, with the sticks, he started to rub them together so that it could generated heat and hopefully a spark that would ignite into flames and create their campfire. After a couple a tries, Percy's arms were starting to get tired, figuring he couldn't do it anymore, he tried using the rock which ended up in failure as well. Hazel, who offered countless times to let her make the fire, finally got tired of Percy saying he could do it, got up and snatched the rocks from Percy's dirty hands. In one try, Hazel got the fire going. She grinned at Percy, who just rolled his eyes. Frank came back with no good news at all, which meant no convenient stores or anything building with food.

"Let's tell each other some scary stories!" Hazel suggested. Frank and Percy shrugged their shoulders as they gathered around the fire. At first, there was silence, as Hazel thought of a story to tell. All the sound that was to be heard was the crackling of the fire. Frank went to give us a few sips of nectar so that they would heal up, before the story. She finally started her story, "Based on a true story, by the way. It was a misty night. The fog was thick and dense..." She continued on her spooky ghost story.

During the whole story, Percy's eyes seemed to be hypnotized by the fire, unsure of the reason. Again, another incomprehensible event occurred. The flames seemed like they were dancing, around. Was Percy hallucinating? Suddenly, his vision was unfocused, making everything look like it was shifting around carelessly. Next thing he knew, he was out cold. Odd.

* * *

><p>When Percy re-awoken, he rubbed his eyes of tiredness. He noticed that he was in a forest. Not the same one where Hazel and Frank were, but different. The trees were a different species, that much he could tell and there weren't as much here than at Legionary Camp. <em>This isn't right, <em>he mumbled to himself, _must be a dream. _He shrugged it off, got up and started walking to see where he was. Percy lifted up his nose to sniff the air. The smell of the sea. He was near one, but it wasn't the Pacific. This one smelled different. It was obviously salt water and the only other large quantities of salt water is the Atlantic. So he was dreaming himself to be in the Atlantic. The side New York was on, the side where Mount Olympus was located, the side where monsters attacked more frequently and the location of where Kronos was defeated. Something about the words _Kronos, Olympus and New York _struck Percy. Something about those words made Percy feel a connection. He put that thought aside and continued walking.

"-they'll just attack us anyways!" Someone had said. Percy immediately ran behind a rock to stay hidden. It's pretty stupid when you're only dreaming, but it was just a feeling he had. Percy peeked over to see who was talking. There were two people dressed in armour, but not Romans. Also, they were carrying bronze weapons, just like Percy's. They had to be Greeks then.

"We have to at least try!" By the pitch of that person's voice, it had to be a girl. Their clear voices became mumbles as they walked away, too far for Percy to hear them. He got out of his hiding spot and plucked off a few thorns that were on his pants. He then heard the clattering of hooves getting closer behind him. Scratch that, he was behind him. _Please don't let him see me,_ Percy pleaded. But of course, whatever it was did.

"Percy?" A low pitched voice asked? Percy turned around to find a horse. No, a half-man, half-horse. A centaur. It had a frizzy beard, body of a horse for his lower half, and the body of a human for the top half. "My dear child! Where on earth have you been? Although, you're not really here are you now?"

"W-who are you? How do you know me?" Percy asked slowly to make sure it wasn't an enemy he was talking to. The centaur was about to open his mouth when the dream suddenly shifted. _Agghhhh. Just when I was about to get some explanation! _Percy thought angrily. The centaur looked awfully familiar, and as usual, Percy could not make anything out. The damn amnesia or stolen memories thing was really pissing him off.

The setting was now different. Percy was in an ice-infested room. The walls covered in ice, pillars covered in-actually, everything was ice. Not only the walls and the pillars were ice, the ceiling was ice with enormous, sharp icicles dangling off of it, even the paintings were made of ice. Not just ice sculptures, but ice paintings, if that was possible. All the furniture were frozen blocks of ice too. The floor was made of ice too, but they weren't slippery. Percy took a step forward and felt the cold breeze make contact with his skin, sending him the chills. Percy clutched his arms and rubbed them trying to keep warm. It was impossible. He must've been up north somewhere. He walked around the room, until he saw what looked like to be a chair for kings and queens.

Suddenly, wind started speeding up, bringing a lot of snow with it. The snow started gathering in front of the throne seat, forming some sort of figure. After the snow had fully gathered, Percy saw it take human form, about 8 feet tall! That human was a pretty hot chick was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He wiped his mouth just in case of any drooling. Nope, none. When the snow-lady appeared she held out her hand and looked at Percy with her cold eyes. She smiled and snow started to assemble beside her. This human form was much smaller than the huge chick. Probably only half her size. When the snow made all the small details visible, I saw a brown-haired girl with armour, struggling to get free. She widened her eyes as she saw Percy's face.

"Percy!" It was Reyna. She was alive. Battered and dirty, but alive. Percy was extremely glad for some weird reason. He then looked at her pleading eyes that were saying _Help me!_ But he couldn't. This was all a dream.

"Yes it's just a dream. You will soon wake, but be prepared right away. I guess that's enough kindness for one day." The snow-lady told him.

"Kindness? That's called kindness?" Percy yelled furiously. "First, you take Reyna from all the romans. Then you get your dirty monsters to attack the camp and you tell me to be prepared when I wake up! That's kindness?" She just laughed.

"Do not fret. You'll die before you can even get to me. Much less this puny demi-god. We'll meet again, Percy Jackson!" With that, Percy started to wake up as the dream world started to fade, seeing Reyna's sad eyes before it totally disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Percy!" A girl yelled. "Get up!" Percy's eyes flew open and bolted up straight. Instinctively, Percy reached into his pocket and drew out his pen. He uncapped it and it grew into his celestial bronze sword. He looked to Hazel, who called him from his slumber, to find urgency in her eyes. Percy looked around and finally spotted a hyperborean giant standing high and mighty a few meters in front of them. In between them, was Frank, still fast asleep.<p>

"Frank, get up!" Percy yelled at him. He woke up quickly and realized what the situation was. As tired as he looked, he got up and got his blue knapsack. _Blue?_ Percy thought. _Why didn't he think of it sooner. _Frank slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran towards Hazel and Percy as he pulled out his bow to prepare for the fight. Hazel and Frank alone barely survived a one on one battle, but a three on one should be easy. _Scratch that. Two on two._ Percy thought. When Frank reunited with his companions, Percy pointed his sword at Frank's throat. Frank responded with...

"What do you think you're doing Percy!" Hazel agreed with him.

"He's not, Frank." Percy said pointing to his blue backpack. "Frank brought a green one." Hazel gasped at Percy's accusation. "Now, tell me. Where is Frank!" The person so called "Frank" just responded with a sly smirk. Frank pushed away from Percy and back off a couple of steps.

"Good job on noticing. I was getting worried none of you suspected me." The impostor said in a deep voice. "It seems the mist really had you fooled. Now let me show you who I truly am!" The impostor started to glow and change colour and grow. Percy and Hazel found themselves staring up at the biggest giant they had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUN! And I finish this final chapter with a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA! Well not really. As I said before, here are my predictions, for the end anyways. I'll also tell you about the prophecy. Just a recap of the prophecy:<strong>

_"You shall travel north, to the land of ice and the forsaken  
>Friends and foes shall be easily mistaken<em>

_You shall fail to complete what must be done  
><em>_And thou shall release the Waking One_

_Enemies arrive and show what they're worth  
>Together they determine the fate of the Earth"<em>

_**-Line 1: Pretty obvious. They travel north to the Arctic to save Reyna who is being held captive by Khione, the snow princess from the Lost Hero.  
><strong>**-Line 2: Basically what is happening now. Percy and Hazel mistook "Frank" for an ally when he was actually an enemy. This line also for the end when they find out that Percy is a Greek. They think he's an enemy when he is actually a good guy.**_

_**-Line 3: This is something that would have happened much later in the story. I was thinking that Percy would have had the chance to defeat Gaea in one swing of his sword, but in consequence, Reyna would have been killed. Percy saves Reyna instead, being loyal and all. Not defeating Gaea was the failure of completing what had to be done.  
>-Line 4: The waking one is not Gaea! Hehe. Lot of you probably thought that. But yes she does get more awake, but my thought was that Gaea wakes in the third just like in the PJO series, Kronos is alive in the third book. The waking one is Polybetes, the bane of PoseidonNeptune. Just like Porphyrion (I think that's what his name is) is the bane of Zeus. But with those two giants, they wake the rest.**_

_**-Line 5: Enemies are not enemies at all. It is actually camp half-blood arriving. The Romans think they are the enemy. A small challenge is put to the Greeks and they all show the Romans that they are more powerful than they think.  
>-Line 6: This one is pretty straightforward. If they decide to fight each other, the humans lse. If they worked together, then the humans have a chance of survival.<strong>_

_**My other predictions are that Percy doesn't fully remember Annabeth in this story. I think that he'll remember her in the third book. Jason will probably remember Reyna, seeing as he's already remembered her in the first book. The seven demi-gods are probably also chosen in this book. Six that I think are already in the prophecy are Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank. The seventh is probably Annabeth. And those are my predictions.**_

**And so this story comes to an end. I hope you guys have liked it. I know I had a blast typing this up for you. After I read the Son of Neptune, and have some predictions about the third book, I will make another story about the third book this time. And I hope to actually finish the book this time. That'd be such an amazing feeling. Please review on this guys. I'm gonna need some inspiration for the next story. In the meantime, follow my other story! Thanks for all the support guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed, to those who put me for their favourite author/author alert and put this story on their story alert. It meant so much to me! Until the next book! Stay tuned in for it!**

**NinjaReads :D**


End file.
